Book 1: Vanquished (Cinderpaw's Journey)
by Hollyleaf1243
Summary: Cinderpaw, a normal SkyClan apprentice is training when horrible events begin to happen. Her friend was almost kidnapped by twolegs. And monsters are tearing her home apart. But when the other Clans cast them out, will Cinderpaw stand up ahead, where she belongs? Or will she linger at the back, refusing to meet her destiny claw for claw? -Rated T just in case
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**SkyClan**

**Leader**: **Cloudstar**, small, lithe, pale gray tom with white patches like clouds, very pale, huge, water-blue eyes, thorn-sharp claw tips, and a neat, well-shaped head

**Deputy**: **Buzzardtail**, sturdy, muscular ginger tom with green eyes

_Apprentice Cinderpaw_

**Medicine Cat**: **Fawnstep**, small, light brown tabby she-cat, with a white chest and paws, and blue eyes

* * *

**Warriors**

**Nightfur**: black tom with a gray muzzle and a thin pelt

_Apprentice Oakpaw_

**Quailheart**: dappled grey tom

**Stoatfur**: ginger-and-white tom

_Apprentice Tansypaw_

**Weaselwhisker**: brown-and-ginger tom

_Apprentice Acornpaw_

**Fernpelt**: dark brown tabby she-cat

**Mousefang**: sandy-coloured she-cat

_Apprentice Snailpaw_

**Rainleap**: silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice Mintpaw_

**Lightwish**: fluffy grey she-cat with brown paws

* * *

**Apprentices**

**Acornpaw**: light brown tom

**Oakpaw**: grey tabby tom

**Cinderpaw**: fluffy grey she-cat with huge blue eyes and a bushy tail

**Tansypaw**: cream-colored she-cat with a pink nose

**Snailpaw**: dark brown tabby tom with soft fur

**Mintpaw**: small pale grey she-cat

* * *

**Queens**

**Birdflight**: light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, and long, soft, feathery, fluffy fur (expecting Cloudstar's kits)

**Hazelwing**: ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother to **Webkit**, a pale grey tom,** Hatchkit**, a dark grey tom,** Emberkit**, a ginger she-kit, and** Mistlekit**, a silver tabby she-kit)

* * *

**Elders**

**Hawksnow**: brown tabby tom speckled with white

**Starlingfeather**: dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Petalfall**: rose-cream-furred she-cat with dark green eyes and no teeth

* * *

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**: **Redstar**, muscular dark ginger tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy**: **Seedpelt**, grey she-cat with darker flecks, a speckled face and blue eyes

_Apprentice Gingerpaw_

**Medicine Cat**: **Kestrelwing**, dark brown tabby tom

* * *

**Warriors**

**Amberclaw**: long-legged ginger tom

_Apprentice Breezepaw_

**Nettleclaw**: sturdy, grey tabby tom with dark grey stripes

**Fuzzyfur**: scruffy, ragged blue-grey tom

**Dewfall**: grey-and-white she-cat

* * *

**Apprentices**

**Breezepaw**: grey she-cat with darker flecks

**Gingerpaw**: long-legged ginger she-cat

* * *

**Queens**

**Leafwing**: light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest (mother to Nettleclaw's kits, **Patchkit**, a brown-and-grey tom with a white chest, **Flamekit**, a dark grey tom with white stripes, and **Splashkit**, a grey tabby she-kit with a white chest)

* * *

**Elders**

**Crouchleap**: night-black tom

* * *

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**: **Dawnstar**, lean, creamy brown she-cat with brilliant green eyes

**Deputy**: **Snaketail**, brown tabby tom

_Apprentice Sunpaw_

**Medicine Cat**: **Molepelt**, small, skinny, scrawny, rumpled black tom with green eyes and a gray muzzle

* * *

**Warriors**

**Hollowbelly**: black-and-white tom

**Stormcloud**: pale grey she-cat with icy blue eyes

* * *

**Apprentices**

**Sunpaw**: bright ginger tom

* * *

**Queens**

**Mottlewhisker**: tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat (expecting Snaketail's kits)

* * *

**Elders**

**Squirrelflame**: long-haired tabby she-cat

**Whiskerblaze**: light brown tabby tom

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader**: **Swiftstar**, dark grey-black tom with a long tail

**Deputy**: **Milkfur**, creamy white tom

**Medicine Cat**: **Larkwing**, silver-and-black tabby she-cat

* * *

**Warriors**

**Hareflight**: light brown she-cat

_Apprentice Bluepaw_

**Quickpelt**: brown-and-black tom

* * *

**Apprentices**

**Bluepaw**: blue-grey she-cat

* * *

**RiverClan**

**Leader**: **Birchstar**, light brown tabby she-cat with glossy fur

**Deputy**: **Sloefur**, black she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**: **Icewhisker**, silver-grey tom

* * *

**Warriors**

**Foxclaw**: russet-coloured tom

* * *

_{Prologue}_

The fluffy grey she-cat entered her camp with a squirrel held tightly in her jaws. _Probable the best catch all day_ she thought with a forced smile. A light brown tom and a grey tabby were beside her. "Is this all you caught?" a large grey tom asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry," she had caught a squirrel, her brothers had each caught small sparrows. "Well, I have to say, this is the best catch of the moon," a smile on his face caused the grey she-cat and her littermates to purr.

"Take that to Hazelwing, she's having trouble feeding four kits with no prey; she can share it with Birdflight," Cinderpaw watched her brothers take their catch to the nursery and she gazed up at her leader. "And the elders could use some prey," he hinted, and the grey she-cat nodded and scampered to the elders den.

_I hope the prey starts running again soon, because if not… SkyClan might die._

**Short prologue but I've finally got an idea for the story! There are more warriors than that in RiverClan/WindClan/ShadowClan/ThunderClan, I just couldn't be bothered making up so many OC's.**

**Review! Chapter 1 will be out soon!**


	2. Disaster

**Here is the second chapter! Yay! Anyway, I'm wondering, I've written like 5 chapters of Hollykit's Destiny, and three of The Newcomers. Do I post them, or keep writing this? Well, you decide by reviewing! **

**Reply To Reviews**

**Sardene3****: Well, I think it's cool xD here is the first chapter**

**Shadefire of Rainclan****: Aw, thanks so much! Speaking of devoted fans, have you updated your story yet? Hope ya have :D**

**Featherpool16****: If you want Feather, yep, I tell you right… NOW**

**Hydrodynamic****: Well, here it is! First chapter up and ready to be read  
**

* * *

Cinderpaw sat with her brothers, Oakpaw and Acornpaw. "I'm starving," Acornpaw complained and Oakpaw looked like he wanted to second that. Cinderpaw was ready to snap at her brothers for being selfish; they had eaten last night, which was more than most cats got. "Oakpaw and Acornpaw, hunting patrol!" the deputy, Buzzardtail called and Cinderpaw hissed. "Maybe you can catch something,"

Cinderpaw stretched and decided she'd go hunting too. Buzzardtail, her mentor looked busy, so she'd tag along with his kits; Tansypaw, and Mintpaw, her best friends, and their brother Snailpaw. "Hey, guys wait up!" she called, bounding up to them.

"Cinderpaw, yes, I was hoping," Mintpaw exclaimed, touching noses with the grey she-cat. "We need to catch some prey, the clan is dying," she told them and Snailpaw uneasily looked at the freshkill pile. Three sparrows and a mouse made up the freshkill pile.

"I hope to scout near the WindClan border; perhaps a rabbit will have hopped over?" Tansypaw murmured hopefully. "Watch out for twolegs!" the apprentice's mothers, Fernpelt and Lightwish were sharing tongues and they gave them stern looks.

"Yes mother," the three apprentices rolled their eyes and Cinderpaw gave a tail-twitch to let Lightwish know she had heard her. "Let's go!"

* * *

Cinderpaw walked beside Mintpaw. "You should see the elders, Petalfall is having headaches, Hawksnow is going insane from Starlingfeather's snoring," Mintpaw meowed. "Who'd know elders have such horrible problems?"

"You listen to their gossip?" Snailpaw asked in a seriously-you-stupid-cat tone. "It's polite, they deserve our time, and they've fought and protected SkyClan for seasons! We must be polite to them," Cinderpaw snapped back at the stubborn tom.

"Maybe not for much longer," Snailpaw murmured darkly before walking further ahead. "Stupid mousebrain!" Tansypaw cursed, glaring after her brother. "I really hope he gets eaten by a rabbit!" Mintpaw commented and Cinderpaw purred loudly.

She broke off her purr. "Wait, I smell a rabbit," Cinderpaw declared quietly. "I hope Snailpaw doesn't scare it," Tansypaw growled, looking ahead and spotting the fluffy white rabbit pelting towards them. "It hasn't seen us yet, Snailpaw must be chasing it!" Mintpaw gasped and she flattened herself to the ground.

But it was Cinderpaw who leapt forward and delivered the death blow to the rabbit. "I can't believe I found prey," she purred. "I spotted it first!" an arrogant voice hissed and Snailpaw came up beside her, breathless and panting.

"Shut-" she started but a strange yell broke through. "Twolegs!" Mintpaw shrieked, and Snailpaw let out a caterwaul of shock as hands grabbed his dark brown fur. "Stupid twoleg, let me go foxdung!" he shrieked and Tansypaw and Mintpaw leapt forward with unsheathed claws, ready to protect their brother.

"Snailpaw!" she wailed, shooting forward and slashing at the twoleg's bare fur. "Put him down!" Cinderpaw ordered, knowing the twoleg couldn't understand her but she made it clear enough. The twoleg shooed them off with its paws and Cinderpaw was worried. _What if we can't get Snailpaw before the twoleg gets into one of its monsters and disappears forever?_

"Leave our brother alone!" Tansypaw shrieked, lashing out at the twoleg but it didn't seem to bother it, he walked humbly along without worry and Tansypaw and Mintpaw followed him. "Hey!" she snapped, Cinderpaw caught up and bit at the twoleg, it shook her off. "Oh no!" she wailed, letting out a shriek as a monster came into view, only several foxlengths away.

"Help me!" Snailpaw wailed. "We're trying to Snailpaw, we'll get you!" Mintpaw promised, slashing out nonstop, her sister following. Cinderpaw could do nothing but gaze helplessly as the twoleg shoved Snailpaw into the monster and shut the latch.

"Snailpaw," she whispered, shock in her huge eyes. The monster grew louder and the cats backed away slowly. "Snailpaw!" Mintpaw shrieked, grief-stricken. The monster backed out and the cats swerved to avoid getting hit.

"Mintpaw!" a muffled yowl echoed and the three cats watched as the monster vanished over the hill.

* * *

"We have to save him," Tansypaw decided, she hadn't taken her gaze off where the monster had vanished. "But we don't know where he's gone!" Cinderpaw protested feebly, Mintpaw growled angrily. "You didn't just watch your littermate get carted off by twolegs! I'll do anything to save him, even if _you_ don't," she growled the word _you_ as if I was a piece of fox dung and our friendship didn't matter anymore.

"I'm coming," she decided, glaring at her _former_ best friend and standing beside Tansypaw. "Cinderpaw!" someone yelled and she whirled around. It was Oakpaw, Acornpaw, Weaselwhisker, and Nightfur.

"Where's Snailpaw?" Weaselwhisker demanded and Mintpaw let out a distressed wail. "The twolegs took him!"

The four cat's eyes widened with shock. "Where?" Nightfur barged to the front of the group. "Over that hill, towards the Thunderpath," Tansypaw choked back a sob. "I was so mean to him, I- we," she sobbed, not managing to get her words out straight.

"Nightfur and I will go try to find him; meanwhile, you apprentices go straight back to camp!" Weaselwhisker ordered. "I'll get my rabbit," Cinderpaw responded and the five apprentices walked silently towards the area where their prey was.

She discovered that Oakpaw had caught a small mouse, and Acornpaw had caught a squirrel. She picked up her rabbit and glanced at her friends. "Come on, let's go,"

* * *

**Oh no! Snailpaw was taken by twolegs! Poor little Snaily Waily! Mintpaw and Cinderpaw have a fight, but I'm pretty sure Cinderpaw and Tansypaw are still friends for now. Next chapter, we'll find out what Buzzardtail and Fernpelt go through when they find out there only son has been kidnapped by twolegs. Man, they'll have fire coming out of their mouth cuz they're so angry! Meh, I would be too. Except my kid would be kidnapped by cats, I think I could go get them back though. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Rescue

**Let's find out what happens next. What will Fernpelt and Buzzardtail do when they find out their only son is… gone?**

**Reply to reviews**

**Featherpool16****: You're awesome, y'know that right? Well now you do! Anyway, sorry for the cliffhanger! Here is da next chapter**

* * *

Cinderpaw uneasily shuffled her paws. "Where's Snailpaw, he went out hunting with you?" Snailpaw's father, and deputy, Buzzardtail demanded. Fernpelt rushed to his side, worry in her green eyes. "Well-I-He, we tried our best," Tansypaw meowed, looking at the ground with pain. Buzzardtail exchanged a scared look with his mate.

"The twolegs-" Mintpaw started but Buzzardtail interrupted. "The twolegs took him? I'll flay their skin, come on Fernpelt," he spat, shooting out of the camp faster than you could say 'rabbit'.

"Buzzardtail, come back!" Tansypaw protested, Fernpelt gave them a stern look, before taking off after her mate. "Oh no, now they'll go and get caught and we'll be left alone!" Mintpaw hissed, glaring after where her mother and father had vanished.

"They'll come back," Cinderpaw soothed them, giving them a sympathetic look. "But what if they don't, why do the twolegs have to invade our territory, what about ThunderClan, or ShadowClan!" Mintpaw shrieked and cats came out of their dens to see what was happening.

"If you're so worried, we can go after them, I'll come with you," Cinderpaw whispered, casting a glance at her clan. "Really? You'd risk your safety for us?"

"Yes,"

* * *

The three apprentices scampered through their territory, rage in their eyes. "Buzzardtail, get him!" the deputy was looking distressfully at his mate and Cinderpaw gasped.

"They are going!" Fernpelt shrieked with distress, and she shot forward, and grabbed a small like barred thing from the back of the monster and yanked it out. "Snailpaw!" Mintpaw hissed. The twoleg monster drove away, but Snailpaw was in a barred box.

"Fernpelt, Buzzardtail!" Tansypaw demanded, racing forward and Cinderpaw followed her, Mintpaw on her heels.

"Mintpaw!" Snailpaw shrieked, clawing helplessly at the bars. "We need to leave here," Cinderpaw spoke so quietly, yet so confidently that no one heard her. "I need to talk to Cloudstar,"

There was a small lock thing on the barred box. Buzzardtail let out a whimper. "I've seen these before; I might be able to get him out,"

"Please, Buzzardtail," Fernpelt begged, looking at her only son, crammed in a small box.

Buzzardtail unsheathed his claws and placed his sharp claws into the small hole that Cinderpaw hadn't noticed until he had pointed it out. His claw turned around and a click broke the silence, and the barred box door flew open. Snailpaw shot out, fear in his eyes. "Fernpelt, Buzzardtail!" he wailed, shoving his muzzle into his father's fur.

"It's alright son, we'll get you to Fawnstep,"

* * *

When they all arrived back at camp, Fernpelt was occupied with her own problems, a shriek was coming from the nursery, and Cloudstar was pacing outside.

"Birdflight's kitting," she spoke clearly so everyone could hear her. "I hope she's alright," Buzzardtail meowed.

Hazelwing, another queen was sitting outside the nursery, trying to watch four kits. "Hazelwing, I'll help," she offered, walking forward and grabbing Mistlekit before she could run to the warrior's den. "Emberkit, come back!" Hazeltail wailed, grabbing the ginger she-kit before she could run off in another direction.

Hatchkit was asleep on his mother's paws, and Webkit was looking at her with huge eyes. "Emberkit, Mistlekit, do you want to be apprentices?" Cinderpaw asked, annoyance flickering in her eyes.

"Yes, yes, yes!" they squeaked. "The sit still!" she snapped, looking at the nursery with worry. Birdflight had been her mentor for a while, until she had moved to the nursery, her mentor was now Buzzardtail, the deputy.

Snailpaw had gone to the medicine cat den, where Mousefang was. In the battle with ThunderClan two or so moons ago, she had leapt out of a tree, but Amberclaw, she figured his name was had moved quickly and she had slammed into the ground and broken her legs.

Fawnstep marched out of the nursery, and saw Snailpaw. "You got him back?" she asked and Fernpelt nodded, but the medicine cat wasn't in the mood to continue the conversation, she grabbed something and ran back to the nursery.

* * *

Cinderpaw had gone to sleep without prey, she told herself over and over that the elders, Hazelwing and her four kits, and Birdflight needed the prey more. Oakpaw and Acornpaw had shared a small mouse, much to her annoyance.

Tansypaw was curled up next to her, Mintpaw next to Tansypaw. She wanted to close her eyes, but something haunted her. _What if we have to leave our territory, and we __have to move away… will the other clans take us in?_ She let out a yawn, leaving those thoughts in her head as she drifted into the dream world.

* * *

"_Cinderpaw," she recognized her father's voice, Brackenpelt, he was a member of StarClan, he had died when Hazelwing's kits had snuck out of camp. He was leading a hunting patrol and he protected them from a fox._

"_Father, why am I here?" she asked him. "Because, you are here to lead your clan to safety, lead them Cinderpaw," he told her. "Me, but I'm an apprentice! Cloudstar's job is to lead them, not mine! I'm not even a warrior yet," she reminded him and Brackenpelt didn't seem fazed. "This is what I've received from the stars Cinderpaw, and I've listened, so should you," Cinderpaw felt herself fading, and him. "Brackenpelt, come back!" she yelled but he had vanished and her eyes opened._

* * *

The grey she-cat leapt to her paws, accidently bumping Tansypaw, she let out a groan, opening one eye, and then closing it again.

"Lead them Cinderpaw, lead them,"

_I'm born to become a leader of SkyClan? Really, but we're not even gonna be here for much longer, and I'm guessing, according to Brackenpelt, I guess we're moving. I need to talk to Fawnstep…_

**Two chapters in one day! Next chapter is about them planning. Read&Review, thanks!**


	4. Decisions

**Here is the next chapter. 'Decisions' find out what Cinderpaw and Fawnstep discover.**

**Reply To Reviews**

**Featherpool16****: Perhaps xD no spoilers given here **

**Shadefire of RainClan****: LOVE YOUR STORIES TOO**

Cinderpaw got to her paws, it was near dawn, and Buzzardtail was sitting with Fernpelt by his side near the medicine cat den. Snailpaw had nothing wrong with him, he was just in shock and they removed to leave his side.

"Buzzardtail, I need to talk to Fawnstep," she told him. "What are you doing up?" she saw the freshkill pile, it only had two mice. Her stomach rumbled, and obviously the deputy heard. "SkyClan doesn't starve cats Cinderpaw, when was your last meal?"

Cinderpaw glanced, feeling guilty. "I had something last night," she lied. "Don't lie to me Cinderpaw, I saw you, after Snailpaw got home, you went straight to your den! You haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning," he accused and Cinderpaw rolled her eyes. "You caught me,"

"Promise me something, after you've talked to Fawnstep, you two can share a mouse, because she's been working with Mousefang, Snailpaw, and Birdflight all night, we'll leave so you two can chat, but make sure you both eat," he told her.

Cinderpaw realized it all made sense. "Yes Buzzardtail," she meowed, and scampered towards the freshkill pile and picked up a mouse.

* * *

Cinderpaw walked back to the medicine cat den and found Fawnstep watching a sleeping Snailpaw. Mousefang was curled up, and her breathing showed she was sleeping.

"Snailpaw should be training again once he wakes up," Fawnstep reported, turning to face her, her blue eyes shining with such knowledge that Cinderpaw felt overwhelmed. "How do you do it?" she asked, breathless.

"Quailfeather taught me well," Fawnstep meowed, sadness in her eyes. The medicine cat's former mentor has passed away a season ago, when Cinderpaw was a kit. The thick-coated deceased medicine cat was kind, and caring.

The tabby shook her head. "I'm sure you didn't come here to praise me about my skills," she meowed carefully. "What is wrong?"

"Fawnstep, I had a dream,"

* * *

The two cats had taken a walk, Cinderpaw still had her mouse. "I have known all these moons, Quailfeather and I… that SkyClan would have to leave their home," Cinderpaw was shocked. "Why didn't you tell Cloudstar?"

"Because we thought, maybe if we didn't tell anyone, it might not come true, but after everything that's happened, I can see our future,"

Cinderpaw gulped. "So it happens at the gathering, but that's in-" she choked. "That's only three days!"

"I know, our destiny is coming faster than we expected," Cinderpaw closed her eyes. "Brackenpelt told me I had to lead the clan," Fawnstep pricked her ears. _Fawnstep is his littermate, she won't like to hear this, because she misses him._

"This means you must not fall behind Cinderpaw, you must stand with Cloudstar and Buzzardtail to help the clans get to their new home, help Cloudstar," Cinderpaw was confused. _Help Cloudstar, what about help Buzzardtail?_

"What happens to Cloudstar?" she demanded. "You will see in _three days_," she whispered, and she walked off. Cinderpaw was left with the mouse, shocked and worried.

_Does something happen to Birdflight and her kits?_

* * *

Cinderpaw was under the gaze of Buzzardtail so she shared the mouse with Tansypaw and Mintpaw. "What did Fawnstep talk to you about?" Mintpaw asked. "She needed help collecting some poppy seeds for Snailpaw,"

"Oh, I thought he was better," Tansypaw meowed. "He is," she told them. "Just in case though, he starts training again when he wakes up,"

"Great, we'll take him hunting, and have a training session!" Mintpaw cheerfully remarked and Cinderpaw nodded._ Maybe he would be ready to have a training session, or maybe he won't place a paw outside of camp._

"I hope so,"

* * *

Cinderpaw had been hunting, but she had no luck. She decided to spend the day with Fawnstep; they had become close after the past two days. She started towards the medicine cat den, but she wasn't in there. She decided to follow her scent.

The trail lead to Cloudstar's den and when she was about to walk in, she heard the words she'd been dreading her whole life.

"SkyClan has to leave this territory,"

* * *

_No… no, no, no, I must've heard wrong! Fawnstep never told me she was talking to Cloudstar! They never caught me thank StarClan! But leave my home; I knew it could happen but why now… Birdflight's kits are too young to trave- wait that must be it! So they stay behind, and then- Cloudstar is hurt, and angry, so I have to help lead!_

Cinderpaw glanced helplessly over at the nursery; the kits had been named Spottedkit, and Gorsekit. Emberkit and her littermates were playing outside the nursery. Mistlekit was staring hungrily at a sparrow on the freshkill pile, and Emberkit was stalking her tail.

Mistlekit was play-fighting with Hatchkit and Cinderpaw let out a mew. "Will they want to leave?" she meowed to herself, her gaze followed to the apprentice den.

Mintpaw and Tansypaw laughed, Snailpaw had walked up to join them and they were brushing pelts and exchanging words.

"I'm very sure they won't," she continued, looking at Lightwish, her mother eating a scrawny mouse with Hazelwing.  
"Of course not, this has been SkyClan's home for generations, surely StarClan wouldn't allow it," she meowed finally, letting herself breathe. Her whiskers twitched nervously, followed by the twitch of an ear. _Tomorrow is the gathering, where the future will unravel._

"This is SkyClan's home, and whatever these decisions come to, it always will be,"

* * *

**SkyClan might be moving… :'( boohoo! Anyway, back to **_**whatever**_** I was talking about. Thanks to everyone who read my 'Pain' fanfic! I am going to post Hollykit's Destiny after I finish this, because I get carried away and post lots and lots of stories at once and never finish it. And looking at my reviews, I'm sure you don't want me to stop writing this fic. Review & Read please! Thanks to all my followers and favourites!**


	5. The Gathering

**Here is the HUGE chapter with the starting of the awesomeness in it! Enjoy it like it was your own story… wow, that sucked! REVIEW**

Cinderpaw felt sorrow weigh down her paws as she started her walk towards the gathering, the Clan had no idea what was going on. Birdflight seemed to know, as she and her mate carried their kits. _We're all going to the gathering; either we get our territory from the other clans… or we go, as simple as that, but there have always been four clans in the forest, surely that means something._

The scruffy grey she-cat was guiding the excited kits. "Oh StarClan, we're going to a gathering!" Emberkit squealed, she, by far was the most excitable of the four. "We've asked mama before, and she said no… why now?"

"Who cares," Emberkit responded, Hatchkit, her brother tagged along beside her, his eyes wide as he glanced around. Webkit let out a squeak, as he tagged Emberkit and raced forward, the striking little ginger she-kit on his paws.

"Watch out, the foxes will get you," she taunted and the kits immediately came back and fell in behind her.

* * *

They were the last ones there and Cinderpaw uneasily sat next to a WindClan apprentice who gave her a confused look as she saw the kits and queens settle down.

"What kept you?" Swiftstar, the WindClan leader asked. Cloudstar ignored her, and sat perched on the Great Rock.

"Great StarClan!" Swiftstar exclaimed. "Cloudstar, any cat would think you'd brought your whole Clan to the gathering,"

Cinderpaw watched in wonder as Cloudstar answered. "Yes," he meowed. "I have," the RiverClan leader, Birchstar let out a squeak, and Cinderpaw almost laughed out into the silenced clearing. "Why in the name of StarClan did you do that?" he asked

"Because we can no longer live in our territory," Cinderpaw let her gaze fall upon her clanmates, none of them seemed surprised. _They knew… they didn't tell anyone, but they all knew._

"What?" Redstar, the ThunderClan leader stepped forward. "My patrols have reported more twolegs than usual but surely they couldn't have possibly destroyed it all!"

"They have, our apprentice Snailpaw was almost taken, but Buzzardtail and Fernpelt got him back," Cloudstar told the other leaders and they exchanged worried glances.

"They came with huge monsters that pushed over our trees and churned up the earth. All our prey is dead or has been frightened away. The monsters are at our camp now, waiting to pounce. SkyClan's home is gone," Cloudstar sounded so fragile, and weak.

Cinderpaw saw Birdflight and her kits were asleep under her stomach. She turned her gaze back to the Fourtrees.

Yowls of protest suddenly sounded, the grey apprentice had been focused on the new kits that she hadn't heard Cloudstar. "You can't just _walk_ in here and ask for territory. We can barely feed our own Clans as it is!"

The dark ginger ThunderClan leader shuffled his paws. "The prey is running well now in Greenleaf but once it's Leafbare," he stopped. "ThunderClan won't be able to spare anything then," Dawnstar stepped forward. "Nor will ShadowClan,"

"I need every pawstep of ground to feed my clan," meowed Dawnstar, a challenge in her green eyes. Cloudstar looked helplessly at Birchstar. "I'd like to help, I really would, but the river is low, and SkyClan cats can't fish,"

"Exactly," Swiftstar added.

"Then what is my Clan supposed to do?" Cloudstar asked so quietly, that Cinderpaw barely heard him. "Leave," it was Redstar.

* * *

Cinderpaw gasped. _This is it, the goodbye of my home… but I can't, this is where I grew up! My first catch, my apprentice ceremony, where I was born!  
_"That's right," Swiftstar agreed, a snarl in her voice. _Woah, aggressive,_ the grey she-cat thought, her claws unsheathed, and a glint of anger in her blue eyes, she was ready to defend her clan.

"Swiftstar as your medicine cat, I can tell you StarClan won't be pleased," it was Larkwing, the WindClan medicine cat. "You say you know the will of StarClan, Larkwing but can you tell me why the moon is shining?"

The pretty she-cat sat back down, her eyes clouded, unable to answer. Cinderpaw looked around, for any signs of help.

"Five clans have lived here for generations, doesn't this mean anything to you?" Cloudstar demanded. "Things change," Redstar growled.

"StarClan doesn't belong here, let's drive them out!" a silver RiverClan warrior growled. Cinderpaw felt herself be shoved into the centre of a group of warrior of SkyClan. Acornpaw and Oakpaw, her brothers had their claws unsheathed.

"Stop! Warrior's of SkyClan, we are not cowards, but this is a battle we cannot win, we have seen tonight what the Warrior Code is worth," he leapt off the Great Rock.

"Cloudstar, our kits are too small to make the journey," Birdflight murmured softly, looking in her mate's eyes, with love, and sadness of their end together.

"You will be welcome in ThunderClan," Kestrelwing meowed, looking at the couple. "Are you sure?" the white tom challenged. "Redstar made it pretty clear he wanted nothing to do with us!"

"He won't condemn kits to die, they will have a future in ThunderClan, so will you Birdflight," Kestrelwing meowed, leaving them alone.

* * *

Cinderpaw watched the heartbreak, and felt tears come to her eyes as the couple broke apart. "I'll wait for you forever," Cinderpaw choked back a sob at the heart wrenching scene and she buried her face in her mother, Lightwish's fur.

Cloudstar seemed to act strong, but Cinderpaw knew inside, he was dying. He flicked his tail for his clan to follow. And the whole Clan followed after the grey patched leader with no regrets.

* * *

**Oh, poor Birdflight and Cloudstar. I'm sure Birdflight could've come, they just made her stay to make poor Cloudstar feel worse! Read & Review, next chapter the journey really begins so Follow the story and Favourite! Cinderpaw loves all the reviewers!**

**Cinderpaw, Lightwish © Hollyleaf1243**

**SkyClan Cats, Warriors © Erin Hunter**


	6. Let The Journey Begin

**Chapter I forgot 5 or 6 I think… the Journey Begins. I have nothing to say, except. Shadefire of Rainclan and Featherpool, I heart both of you but I need more reviewers! xD**

Cinderpaw walked alongside Fawnstep. "We all knew this day was coming," she murmured, glancing to the stars. "Didn't Cloudstar say we couldn't communicate with StarClan because we turned our back on them?" Cinderpaw asked the medicine cat and Fawnstep blinked, glancing at her. "No, he wouldn't make us stop turning to StarClan, he, himself has turned his back on them though,"

"Oh," she meowed, sounding puzzled. Hazelwing and her mate, Quailheart were taking turns carrying each kit when they got tired, and Rainleap had announced she was now expecting her first litter of kits. Her mate, Stoatfur was so proud.

But on this journey, was it really safe to have kits? Cinderpaw let her gaze fall on every cat.

* * *

Cloudstar was walking alongside Buzzardtail. They were in deep conversation, and every so often they would sneak a quick glance at their clanmates. "We need to stop soon," Cinderpaw overheard them say.

* * *

Nightfur was carrying Mistlekit, one of Hazelwing's kits. He was beside Hazelwing and Quailheart, doing everything he could to help. Emberkit was confidently walking beside her mother; Hatchkit was being held by Hazelwing; and Webkit was protesting that he could walk in Quailheart's grip.

* * *

Snailpaw, Tansypaw, and Mintpaw were walking together about a fox-length in front of her. She'd been walking with them the day before, and when they woke up, she'd decided to spend some time with Fawnstep. "I'm scared," Tansypaw admitted. "I am too!" Mintpaw agreed. "Grow up; we have to be warriors now, not scared kits!" Snailpaw argued and Cinderpaw rolled her eyes. _Back to his old self!_

* * *

The death of Petalfall was sad. She had died the day before the Gathering and they had buried her body where they once called home. _Maybe StarClan will be journeying with us_ she thought to herself. "Come on Hawksnow," Starlingfeather meowed, nudging his denmate forward. The elderly tom looked ready to collapse, but he didn't say anything.

* * *

The fluffy grey she-cat sighed. All of her clanmates were struggling to let go of their home, and she desperately wanted to curl up and cry. Cry like never before; for all the things that had gone wrong. Her father's death, Petalfall's death, the twolegs, journeying away from her home.

"I'll be strong," she whispered. "I'm sure you will," Fawnstep answered, and Cinderpaw gave her a longing glance, before scampering ahead to join Acornpaw and Oakpaw.

* * *

"We're going to stop here," Cloudstar announced, and literally, every cat collapsed on the spot, gasping for breath. "Buzzardtail will organise the patrols," he growled swiftly, and he settled down on a pile of leaves.

Cinderpaw eagerly stepped forward, she hadn't eaten for ages and her stomach was rumbling. "Buzzardtail, can I hunt?" she asked. "Sure Cinderpaw, take, hm, take Acornpaw, Oakpaw, Snailpaw, and Mintpaw," he told her. "What about Tansypaw?" she asked. "She sprained her paw," he told her and Cinderpaw twitched an ear before going to gather _her_ hunting patrol.

* * *

"I'm starving!" Acornpaw complained, sniffing the air. "Shut up, you'll scare all the prey from here to our old home!" Snailpaw snapped and Oakpaw growled. "Speak for yourself!" he defended his littermate.

"Guys, shut up!" Mintpaw hissed, sniffing the air. "I smell a mouse, now shut up so I can catch it!" Mintpaw got into a hunter's crouch, and sure enough, Cinderpaw spotted the small creature nibbling on a beech nut.

She wiggled her haunches and the pale grey she-cat strongly leapt with her powerful legs and landed on the small creature, delivering a death blow. "Freshkill!" she meowed cheerfully.

"Should we share it?" Oakpaw asked. "We should, because I'm starving!"

They knew they had broken the warrior code. But they needed to keep their strength up. "Wow, I can smell lot's of prey," Oakpaw meowed, looking cheerful from the meal.

"Blackbird," Cinderpaw licked her whiskers and got into a hunter's crouch, the blackbird was trying to pull a worm out of the ground. The grey she-cat knew that SkyClan was known for their amazing jumping abilities. She leapt out, but mistimed her jump; the blackbird flew into the air.

"Catch it!" Mintpaw shrieked and Cinderpaw quickly recovered and leapt high into the air, managing to claw the black bird enough for it to fall out of the air. "Messy catch," she stated once she'd killed it. "Who cares, prey's prey," Snailpaw murmured.

"True, true," his littermate agreed and Mintpaw looked at Cinderpaw as she spoke. "Come on, let's hunt some more,"

* * *

They returned to camp, some would say it went successfully. Cinderpaw had her blackbird; Oakpaw had two mice; Acornpaw pretended one of those mice was his; Mintpaw and Snailpaw managed to catch a scrawny vole between them.

The made freshkill pile had two sparrows and a mouse. She dropped her blackbird on the pile and sat down with Mintpaw to share tongues before going to sleep. "What do you think about this journey?" Mintpaw's question caught her off guard. "I keep thinking, maybe, I'll wake up and it'll all just be a dream," Mintpaw gave her a saddened look.

"Tansypaw!" a shriek came from downstream of the river and Mintpaw pricked her ears, and saw a scene, Cinderpaw saw it too.

"Tansypaw!" they both shrieked.

**Cliffhanger, ya'll hate me right now don't cha? Please review! 10 reviews isn't enough for 5-6 chapters! Make it 20 xD**


	7. How Could StarClan Do This To Us?

**How many of you hate me for my really mean cliffhanger? And Liquid N2 I didn't copy it everything, I changed some bits xD**

"_Tansypaw!" a shriek came from downstream of the river and Mintpaw pricked her ears, and saw a scene, Cinderpaw saw it too._

"_Tansypaw!" they both shrieked._

* * *

Cinderpaw saw a fox, it had the cream coloured she-cat in it's jaws, and she let out a shriek of distress. "Mintpaw!" she screamed once she made contact with her sister. The small grey apprentice had already started to run, and Cinderpaw found herself running right behind her.

Fernpelt and Buzzardtail were clawing wildly at the fox, but it was starting to retreat, and it still had Tansypaw!

"Let her go scumbag!" Cinderpaw shrieked, grabbing the fox's tail helplessly, it turned around, dropping Tansypaw, snapping its jaws at her. The fox's breath was foul and she ducked back, unfortunately, Fernpelt wasn't quick enough, and the fox grabbed Tansypaw and raced off.

"Tansypaw!" Mintpaw screamed, and she raced off after her. No one tried to stop her. Fernpelt had her head on Buzzardtail's shoulder, he was crying. They both were.

Cinderpaw felt tears sting her eyes. _How could you StarClan? You really are turning your back on us aren't you!_

She slashed the ground, anger blazing in her eyes. She wanted to kill something, to make herself feel better. She sniffed the air, no prey scent. She let out a shriek of agony, and she collapsed onto the ground. "Tansypaw," she sobbed.

* * *

_[Cloudstar's POV]_

Cloudstar was ahead, and he was talking with Buzzardtail and Fernpelt. "Where are we going?" Fernpelt muttered grief in her eyes. "We can't live here, there's no prey, or camp!"

"I don't know where we're going, we just have to keep walking," Cloudstar meowed with no emotion in his mew. "But for how long?"

Cloudstar opened his mouth to answer, but someone interrupted him. "Cloudstar please let me speak to StarClan!" it was Fawnstep, the medicine cat.

"No, Fawnstep! They have turned their backs on us," he spat. The SkyClan leader expected her to argue, but she just dipped her head, and fell back to where Cinderpaw was talking to Stoatfur.

_Cinderpaw… I have had dreams; you need to lead young one_ he thought to himself. Only him, Cinderpaw, and Fawnstep knew of these dreams and Cloudstar knew he wouldn't live forever.

He gazed to the shining stars. "Birdflight, are you watching over me?" he wondered.

* * *

Cinderpaw turned to Stoatfur. "I should've been watching her, she was my apprentice, my responsibility!" he sighed. "I'm sorry Cinderpaw, I know she was one of your best friends," Fawnstep had come to join them, after Cloudstar had snapped at her.

"Its fine, I forgive you, it wasn't your fault," she sighed, looking at Mintpaw, who was still crying, Snailpaw was trying to comfort his sister, and was trying not to cry. "Don't blame yourself, blame does bad things to a cat," Fawnstep murmured.

"How's Rainleap doing?" Cinderpaw changed the subject, partly asking both cats. "She's doing well, she has two moons till her kits come," Fawnstep meowed, sounding brighter than before. "That's good, I can't wait," Stoatfur meowed, the dullness not faded from his voice. "I just hope we've got a home by then,"

Cinderpaw silently agreed with him. "Fawnstep, have StarClan spoken to you?" she asked. "No, Cloudstar is forbidding my from speaking to them," Cinderpaw was shocked. "You can't stop them from speaking to you, speak to them anyway!" Fawnstep flattened her ears. "I know, but his word is the law Cinderpaw," Cinderpaw persuasively flicked her tail. "But he doesn't care for the code now! So what's stopping you?"

"Nothing I guess,"

"Exactly!"

* * *

SkyClan stayed up that night, holding vigil for their lost apprentice, Tansypaw. Fernpelt and Buzzardtail were on a patch of grass, their eyes watery with tears not yet cried.

Snailpaw and Mintpaw were curled up beside them, their tails covering their faces so Cinderpaw couldn't tell what they were feeling.

Cinderpaw sat with her mother, Lightwish. "She was my best friend," she whispered, her blue eyes narrowed. "StarClan has surely left us," and Lightwish answered with words Cinderpaw didn't hear, because someone had just whispered in her ear. _We are here Cinderpaw, do not lose faith in us, and please don't lose faith in me_. She could recognize that mew anywhere, it was Tansypaw.

_So she made it to StarClan safe and sound_ Cinderpaw sighed. _But I miss you Tansypaw, we used to have so much fun! Why did you have to leave me?_

_StarClan was calling me and they had been for some time… I finally accepted my destiny, and that has made me a better cat, as you should finally fulfil yours._ Cinderpaw nodded, _I'll miss you Tansypaw, and you'll always be my best friend…_

_One thing before I go, keep an eye on Mintpaw, I can read her thoughts right now, and they aren't looking good_ Tansypaw murmured and Cinderpaw could hear the suspicion in her voice. "I will," she vowed.

The grey she-cat strained her ears, looking for any sign that Tansypaw was still speaking to her, but the creamy she-cat wasn't there. Disappointment weighed her down and she sighed sadly, kicking a pebble. Everything seemed to be going wrong in her life… and just went she thought nothing could get worse, Hazelwing raced up to her, distress in her huge eyes.

"Cinderpaw, have you seen Mistlekit?"

* * *

**R.I.P. Tansypaw, and sorry to say, poor little Mistlekit is missing, with a fox on the loose! Oh man, SkyClan is slowly falling apart. Tansypaw is turning into Cinderpaw's inner voice, and Mintpaw is thinking horrible thoughts. SkyClan really is falling apart!**


	8. Where's Mistlekit?

**Another cliff-hanger… hate me all you want nah jokes! I've only got three different reviewers so I'd like some more please xD 20 reviews so far **

Quote - Hazelwing, Cinderpaw's Journey

"_Cinderpaw, have you seen Mistlekit?"_

"No I haven't, great StarClan, is she missing?" Cinderpaw asked desperately, remembering how excited the little kit had been along the journey, when everyone else was struggling. "Yes! I had a quick nap! And she was gone!" she shrieked in distress. "The fox got her!" she wailed.

"Calm down Hazelwing, I'll get Mintpaw and Acornpaw, and Stoatfur," Hazelwing nodded, her eyes wide. "I'm coming too," she meowed urgently. "Hurry up! I'll be up here," she meowed.

* * *

Cinderpaw sniffed the air; she could smell the young kit. "Mistlekit, where are you?" Acornpaw demanded, he sounded angry. "Don't do that! She'll be scared!" Mintpaw growled and gave Cinderpaw's brother a glare. She'd been in a horrible moon ever since her sister had died, and she wasn't in any mood to change it.

"She's near the river," Stoatfur meowed after a long sniff, and his words made her blood run cold. _She can't fall in the river, not so soon after Tansypaw's death; I really liked her! _"Fish!" Cinderpaw heard the familiar squeak of her clanmate and Hazelwing let out a yowl. "Mistlekit!" she shrieked, marching over to the little kit that was playing by the river edge, Cinderpaw breathed in relief; she was alright.

But the grey she-cat thought too soon. With a started jump, the fuzzy kit let out a shriek of surprise and toppled backwards. "Mistlekit!" Hazelwing shrieked, leaping forward with outstretched claws in attempt to catch her falling kit.

* * *

Cinderpaw raced forward, hoping she would be able to grab the fuzzy kit before she toppled over into the water but she had already fallen. "Mistlekit!" Hazelwing shrieked, looking for her kit urgently in the light waves.

"Mama!" a squeak came from the river and a grey kit lifted her head above the water. "Help m-" her head was brought back under the waves and Hazelwing shook her head, and leapt into the water with outstretched paws.

_Holy StarClan; Hazelwing can't swim! It just goes to show how much a mother is willing to sacrifice for her kits_ she thought, her eyes large with shock.

"Mama!" the little grey kit reappeared and Hazelwing was edging closer to her, growing confident with the feeling of swimming. "I'm coming," she promised and Cinderpaw gazed helplessly after them. She couldn't leap in to help, because she could risk drowning herself.

Stoatfur had worry in his eyes and was pacing frantically by the shore. Mintpaw was looking helplessly, like Cinderpaw, and so was Acornpaw. But he looked ready to jump in. "Don't," Cinderpaw growled and he stiffened, pricking his ears.

Hazelwing had Mistlekit in by her scruff now and was swimming confidently back to shore. "Come on Hazelwing!" Cinderpaw yowled, and when she was in reaching length, Stoatfur grabbed her scruff and pulled her to shore. "Hazelwing, stay right here, I'll get Fawnstep," Mintpaw declared, racing off.

_I hope she doesn't meet any foxes_ Cinderpaw fussed in her thoughts and she began to lick the small kit, who was coughing up water. "What do you think you were doing?" Stoatfur demanded, sounding angry.

"I-I-I…" she started, coughing. "I went to find Tansypaw, no one told me where she was and I missed her," the kit admitted and Cinderpaw felt like crying. The poor kit had no understanding of what happened to her friend. "Tansypaw is in StarClan little one," Hazelwing soothed her kit. "What do you mean?" but Fawnstep saved the day and broke in from the question. "I have some coltsfoot that I just happened to find, Mintpaw managed to scuffle some poppy seeds from a bush," she meowed. "I don't have time for my herbs to be wasted," her voice was impatient, and she sounded faintly annoyed.

Cinderpaw felt annoyed at the medicine cat. "We'll take you back to camp, and I'll treat you there,"

* * *

"So what happened?" Emberkit whispered her eyes huge. "Your mother, bravest thing I've ever seen may I add, leapt into the water-" Webkit gasped. "Wow, we have the best mama in the world!" he squeaked.

"And swam to your sister," Hatchkit yawned loudly, but shook it away, as if hiding the fact he was exhausted. "Hazelwing grabbed your sister and brought her to shore and Stoatfur grabbed her scruff and got her to shore,"

"Stoatfur is awesome!" Hatchkit squealed. "I hope he's my mentor!" Emberkit went on. "Well, in a moon, you'll be apprentices,"  
"A moon? That's ages!" Webkit whined. "But if you're really good, maybe Cloudstar will let you become apprentices a few days early," she meowed with put on excitement.

"Really, awesome! We'll be the best kits ever," and the three kits scampered off, their tiny tails in their air.

"I don't know how you put up with them," a voice came from behind her. It was Snailpaw. "I do my best," she meowed simply. "But how are you going?" Cinderpaw changed the subject. "I try my best not to think about Tansypaw," he confessed.

"I'm sure you hurt," Cinderpaw sadly whispered. "She was my best friend," Snailpaw blinked slowly. "I can see you hurt too," he stated and he gave her cheek a friendly lick. "If you ever want to go hunting or talk about, feel free to ask, I don't bite," he purred, it was forced and Cinderpaw could tell. "I'll be sure to," she replied, smiling and letting her whiskers twitching.

_Snailpaw can be my shoulder to cry on I guess_ Cinderpaw though, looking back at where her newfound friend was sitting.

* * *

**Mistlekit was originally supposed to drown but as I was writing I imagined her. And I went, no way, I can't kill her, she's so adventurous! So I kept her alive, for now. Review! I'll update when I get ****30**** reviews. If I don't get ****30**** reviews, no updating. Sorry guys xD Anyway, just a simple review… like good or great! Or horrible haha! I hope to update soon**


	9. Are We Home?

**Chapter nine, I'd say this story is going good so far. Love all my reviewers, readers, followers and favourites! The cats are journeying still along the gorge. So enjoy this chapter all my loyal readers xD Clue, they get to their new home in this chapter!**

Cinderpaw was keeping a watchful eye on Hazelwing's kits. Webkit was chasing Hatchkit's tail, and Emberkit was walking slowly along with Mistlekit; who hadn't been herself since the accident. "Troublemakers aren't they?" Snailpaw meowed; he was next to her, also keeping his watchful eyes on the four kits.

"Where is Hazelwing?" Cinderpaw grumbled as she kept walking. Her pads were getting sore and they had started bleeding, although Fawnstep had given her some herbs and cobwebs and she was perfectly fine, though she still limped.

Starlingfeather had collapsed several days ago, and Cinderpaw was shocked to hear that the brave, stubborn tom had joined StarClan. _The journey is too much for most of us_ she thought, looking around with huge blue eyes. Now poor Hawksnow was left alone; because of Petalfall's death before the journey had even begun.

"She went hunting with Acornpaw, Mintpaw, and Stoatfur, since Stoatfur has taken over Mintpaw's training while Rainleap is expecting," Snailpaw informed her and she let out a sad sigh. "Tansypaw, do you ever think she's watching us?"  
"All the time," he admitted. "I'm just worried she's angry because I wasn't there to save her like she saved me; like Mintpaw and you, and her saved me,"

"Of course she's not, we all tried our best, but StarClan was calling her," she remembered Tansypaw's words. Snailpaw sadly sighed. "I guess so,"

* * *

"How are the kits?" it was Hazeltail's frantic meow. "They were fine, Hatchkit tried to sneak off but Snailpaw caught him; other than that, they were all perfectly behaved," she admitted, she was partly surprised.

"And Mistlekit?" Hazeltail pressed. "Quiet, like usual, hung out with Emberkit," Hazeltail gave a worried mew. "She's been like that ever since the accident and," she didn't say anymore but Cinderpaw suspected she wanted to say. _And I told her Tansypaw was in StarClan._

"I'm sure she'll be better by the time we find our new home," she meowed. They'd been travelling for two moons and they'd stayed beside the river the whole time.

A twolegplace loomed overhead, but there was a forest at the other side. "How about this place?" Hazelwing and Cinderpaw overheard Buzzardtail ask Cloudstar. The pale grey leader gave a tired shake of his head. He had been depressed the entire journey because of the loss of his mate, Birdflight and their newborn kits, Spottedkit and Gorsekit.

"Well, we'll stay here," Cloudstar announced to SkyClan. "Buzzardtail, you lead a patrol to explore, take Fernpelt, Snailpaw, and Weaselwhisker, that should be enough if you run into danger," the grey leader didn't sound convinced that they would be staying here.

"Bye Snailpaw," she meowed, watching her friend leave with his parents and Weaselwhisker. "And hunting patrols, Nightfur, organise them,"

"Mousefang thinks her paws are getting better, she can walk now!" Fawnstep reported. The sandy coloured she-cat had broke her paws in a battle with ThunderClan a season ago and she was fine enough to walk on the journey, but today was the first day she could walk properly.

"Mousefang! Mousefang!" Acornpaw led the chant and the Clan followed. The she-cat ducked her head with embarrassment and shyly pawed at the ground. "Quailheart, lead a hunting patrol; take Lightwish, Acornpaw, Oakpaw, and I'll tag along thanks," the black tom and the dappled grey tom nodded to each other and rounded up their patrol and off they went.

Cinderpaw gazed around with boredom. _Snailpaw's gone, Acornpaw and Oakpaw are gone, Lightwish is gone! Maybe I could friend the kits? Or hang out with Mintpaw_ a voice echoed in her head. Since Tansypaw's death, Mintpaw had shut everyone out, including her and Cinderpaw missed their friendship.

"Cinderpaw, we're becoming apprentices today!" Hatchkit yelled and Webkit and Emberkit whispered enthusiastically, while Mistlekit just sat quietly.

"Really, and where did you hear this?" Cinderpaw asked, feeling amused. "Buzzardtail, he told us at sunset we'd get our apprentice names!"

"Cool, we'll be denmates, unless I get my warrior name at sunhigh!" she joked. "Really, I don't want you to leave!" Hatchkit cried. "I'm joking," she promised. "Good," Hatchkit nodded. "Come on, let's go find Hazelwing," Emberkit cried and the four kits scampered off.

* * *

"The place is great, Snailpaw found some caves with the river beside it, it'll make a great camp!" Buzzardtail purred, looking at his son with affection. Snailpaw ducked his head and she gave him a well-done look.

Buzzardtail sat down beside Fernpelt, Snailpaw, and Mintpaw. And Cloudstar leapt on the small rock. "This is great news, and we'll make this our camp," excited murmurs erupted from the clearing. "So the journey's ended?" someone called. "Yes, it is finally over,"

_So many moons of sore paws, and death, and hurt, and heartbreak… is it… is it really over?_ Cinderpaw looked at Snailpaw with excitement. "Everyone, let's go to our new camp!" Cloudstar cheered and for the first time since this journey, he really looked excited.

* * *

The whole Clan had gathered, and Cloudstar had found a suitable rock to stand on. "We are home," he announced and the clan looked around with excitement. "Fawnstep has informed me that the rocks over there are a suitable medicine cat den," the medicine cat nodded, as if confirming this. "SkyClan, that'll be your new medicine cat den,"

"What about the nursery?" Rainleap asked, her stomach huge with unborn kits. "See the path leading from the medicine cat den? Follow that, and in the first cave, there is enough room for kits and queens," Cloudstar purred.

Rainleap sat down, letting her pelt brush with Stoatfur's. "And apprentices?" Oakpaw pressed. "Over there," Cloudstar beckoned his tail to a pile of rocks, but behind it, was a small den. "Great!" Oakpaw, Acornpaw, Mintpaw, and Snailpaw took off to explore, but Cinderpaw stayed to hear the rest of the meeting.

"Just above the nursery, is the elders den, and the warriors den is at the top, since it's the largest," Cloudstar meowed, dipping his head as cats began to depart the meeting area and explore their new home.

Cinderpaw scampered after Mintpaw, Snailpaw, and her brothers and found them sniffing around. "Do you think we'll have to get moss for the whole clan?" Acornpaw asked bitterly. "Probable," Oakpaw answered. "I'll get moss for my own nest," Mintpaw stubbornly growled sitting on some rocks.

_Someone's in a bad mood_ she thought, her blue eyes wide. "Mintpaw and Snailpaw!" Nightfur called, and the two apprentices muttered something before leaving the den. Cinderpaw popped her head out to hear the conversation.

Nightfur was talking. "I want you two to get moss for Fawnstep, she needs some help collecting herbs too," he finished. "Sur-" Snailpaw started but Mintpaw interrupted. "That's not fair, get someone else to do it! I'm exhausted!" she growled.

"That's no way to speak to a warrior young cat, if you want to argue you can check Hawksnow for ticks for the next moon!" Nightfur growled. Mintpaw flattened her ears and Snailpaw guided her with his tail to Fawnstep's den.

_Mintpaw needs help_ she thought, gazing after her once, so cheerful, kind friend. _Where are you Mintpaw?_

* * *

Cinderpaw dropped the moss on the rocks. "Why is it wet?" Buzzardtail demanded. "The only moss I could find was in the river," Oakpaw chirped. "If we leave it in the sun for a while, it'll probable dry out," Acornpaw meowed.

"Okay, if this doesn't work, we'll need to find some moss elsewhere," he meowed. Cinderpaw nodded and started walking towards her den when she saw a small freshkill pile being formed. She smiled, her eyes lighting up. "Snailpaw, let's share a mouse," she called and he started to walk over, but Cloudstar interrupted. "Let all cats gather," he meowed.

* * *

The moment Cinderpaw saw Hazelwing's four kits sitting neatly under the pile, their fur sleek and well groomed, she knew it was their apprentice ceremony.

"I have made a promise to Hazelwing, to take these furballs off her paws," he teased the kits. Emberkit gave a playful hiss, and Hatchkit's whiskers twitched.

"This has always been one of my favourite duties; Hatchkit, Webkit, Emberkit, and Mistlekit have reached their sixth moon,"

"We all know about Emberkit's fire ant trick; and Webkit's cheeky biting in the night, and Hatchkit's sneakiness, and Mistlekit's liveliness, but I hope they have learnt their lessons and are ready to become apprentices," Cloudstar purred.

Cinderpaw looked at Mistlekit, she couldn't hide her excitement. And Cinderpaw smiled, perhaps the kit was becoming her old self again.

"Hatchkit,"

The dark grey tom stepped forward, his ears flattened. "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Hatchpaw!"

"Hatchpaw! Hatchpaw! Hatchpaw!" the clan cheered, Snailpaw led the chant, his eyes lighting up with amusement.

"I ask StarClan to watch over you, and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior," everyone gasped as he mentioned StarClan, including Cinderpaw. _He believes again_ and she was sure everyone else was sharing that thought.

"Quailheart, you are a brave and loyal warrior, I expect you to pass on all these qualities to young Hatchpaw,"

The dappled grey tom met eyes with Hatchpaw. "Hello young one," Quailheart purred gently, touching his nose to Hatchpaw's nose. "Can we explore?" he immediately asked and purrs of amusement echoed in the crowd. "Warriors of SkyClan haven't even explored fully yet," he told his apprentice and the two cats stood at the back of the crowd.

* * *

"Webkit," a pale grey tom stepped forward confidently, his ears pricked and alert. "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Webpaw,"

"Webpaw! Webpaw! Webpaw!" Hatchpaw led the chant and Cinderpaw called to the appearing stars, hoping StarClan could hear her.

"I ask StarClan to watch over you, and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior," Cloudstar repeated the saying he had said in Hatchpaw's ceremony.

"Fernpelt,"

Mintpaw's mother and the Clan deputy's mate stepped forward, excitement resting in her soft green eyes. "Yes!" Webpaw whispered, but everyone seemed to hear him as he pranced forward and touched Fernpelt's nose before she could say anything.

"Fernpelt, you mentored Lightwish, and she is a credit to the Clan, I hope you can make Webpaw an equally as good warrior," Cloudstar announced and the dark brown tabby she-cat nodded. "I won't let you down," she promised her leader and the two cats sat with Quailheart and Hatchpaw.

* * *

"Emberkit,"

The little ginger she-kit let out a shriek of excitement and leapt forward with outstretched paws on what is seemed, invisible prey. "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Emberpaw,"

The cheers started up again and Cinderpaw watched the stars, forgetting to cheer for the new apprentice. _Are you up there Tansypaw?_ She gazed up for a while, tuning everything out, she didn't hear what Cloudstar had said, but then she saw Lightwish and Emberpaw walking to the back of the crowd.

This time, Cinderpaw fully tuned out, ignoring everything around her. _Cinderpaw, help her Cinderpaw, do not let her do anything stupid please_ it was Tansypaw's desperate plea. _I'll help Mintpaw Tansypaw, I promise you…_

"I will mentor you," it was the newly named Mistlepaw, and her new mentor Cloudstar himself. _StarClan, I have the deputy as my mentor, but she has the leader! This is probable because of her accident_ she thought.

"Meeting finished," Cloudstar finished, leaping down from the Highledge and looking at his apprentice.

Cinderpaw watched as the four new apprentices carried the moss Cinderpaw and her littermates had gathered at sunhigh and were carrying it into the apprentice den.

_This is my new home_ she thought with glee.

* * *

**So Mintpaw is thinking disturbing things. The Clan has arrived at their new home. Emberpaw, Mistlepaw, Hatchpaw, and Webpaw are apprentices. Hazelwing is now a warrior. So much has happened in this chapter and over 2000 words! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. A Warrior

**Yay! Chapter 10, I'm on a roll! Like 10 chapters left! xD I'm actually liking this story heaps, it's really interesting and I just find something to write next. Turn All The Lights Off by T-Pain, what I'm listening to right now.**

"Come on Cinderpaw, you're perfectly prepared for this!" Snailpaw pointed out and the fluffy grey she-cat bristled. "Really?" Snailpaw rolled his eyes. "You've only been an apprentice for what, six moons?"

Cinderpaw's whiskers twitched. He was so funny when he was angry or sarcastic. "You're right, it's just my warrior ceremony," she meowed, remembering Buzzardtail's exact lines.

_Well let me put this simply; we have too many apprentices, and fewer warriors, so you and your brothers will have your warrior assessment at sunhigh!_

"I wish you were becoming a warrior," Cinderpaw sighed. "I'll be so sad when you're an apprentice," she meowed. "I'll be the first to cheer your name," he promised. "You better be," she purred. "But think of it this way, you can boss me around and make me get you fresh moss," Cinderpaw laughed. "Of course!"

"Hey, I think I hear Buzzardtail calling you, good luck Cinderpaw," he was so serious that Cinderpaw almost laughed. "And to you too when I become a warrior," she called back, and bounded to where Buzzardtail, Nightfur and Weaselwhisker were sitting. Acornpaw and Oakpaw were walking towards their mentors with flattened ears.

"Acornpaw, Oakpaw, and Cinderpaw; here we are, six long moons training together and that is finally coming to an end," Nightfur meowed wisely and Buzzardtail and Weaselwhisker nodded their agreement. "Now off you go, remember we'll be watching you,"

* * *

Cinderpaw sniffed the air, her eyes narrowed._ I have to pass this_ she thought, looking around with large blue eyes. Suddenly, a strange scent hit her nose. It was unfamiliar. Several eyes were watching her from the darkness and she shivered, and tried to make her voice sound brave. "Who are you?" she demanded.

Four cats came out of the bush. The first one was a ginger tabby she-cat with narrowed green eyes. The second was a small, pale brown tabby tom with pale green eyes like the first she-cat. The third was a long legged black tom with amber eyes. And the last one was a large, dark brown tabby tom.

"Fear not, we won't hurt you," the large tabby promised. "I'm watching you guys," she growled, trying to sound strong. "What are you doing, and who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm Spider, the ginger tabby here is Honey, my mate, and Bracken and Swallow are travelling with me, some rouges told us about SkyClan, and we wondered if we could join?" Cinderpaw blinked. "Well, you'll have to ask Cloudstar," she mumbled, wondering if bringing four complete strangers to the gorge. "Can I speak to him?" Spider asked. He seemed to be the leader of the four cats. Honey looked at her with huge pleading eyes.

"If you're even trying somethi-" Spider interrupted. "We're not," Cinderpaw ignored him. "I will scratch your throat out and feed it to the foxes," she threatened. "So will my clanmates," she promised them, turning around and starting her way back to camp.

* * *

"Intruders!" Mintpaw shrieked, glaring icily at the newcomers. "Cinderpaw, who are these strangers?" Fernpelt demanded. "Let them tell you," Cinderpaw joined Fernpelt, looking at the four cats.

"I'm Spider, this is my mate Honey, and our friends Swallow and Bracken," Spider announced. "I wish to speak to Cloudstar," Cinderpaw blinked as she heard a voice. "You are speaking to him, talk," it was Cloudstar, and he was glaring at the intruders.

"Rouges have told us about you; that you care for weaker cats, but are fierce when it comes to battle, we wish to join,"

Cloudstar blinked. "We are short of warriors," he admitted. "You aren't really considering this right?" it was Mintpaw. "This is my decision Mintpaw," he pointed out and the pale grey she-cat muttered something before sitting back down.

"You may join, but one paw wrong and you're out," Cloudstar meowed. "And until you prove yourself worthy, you won't have a warrior name right now,"

Bracken pricked his ears. "What's that?" he pointed his tail at the medicine cat den. "The medicine cat den," his eyes sparked with interest at the thought of healing and Cinderpaw suspiciously twitched an ear.

"And Cinderpaw, your assessment?" Cloudstar reminded her and the grey she-cat instantly remembered, running out of camp as quick as possible.

* * *

"_Let all cats gather,"_ it was Cloudstar's saying that made cats gather. The four newcomers sat by themselves at the back of the crowd.

"SkyClan is strong. Three apprentices have proved themselves today, and we know that StarClan is watching us," he went on. "There are three new warriors among us; Acornpaw, Oakpaw, and Cinderpaw,"

Cloudstar leapt off his rock and landed in front of them, startling Acornpaw. "I, Cloudstar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my ancestors to look down on these apprentices; they have trained hard to understand the ways of the warrior code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn," Cinderpaw wanted to bounce up and down, but forced herself to sit still.

Cinderpaw, Acornpaw, and Oakpaw walked slowly in time so they were closer to Cloudstar. "Do you promise to uphold the code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Cinderpaw spoke first, proud, and firm.

"I do," Acornpaw spoke clearly.

"I do!" Oakpaw cried.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your names; Oakpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Oakstep; StarClan honours your strength and courage and welcomes you as a full member of SkyClan,"

Oakstep looked around with happiness, and looked at Acornpaw, as his name was announced. "From this moment on you shall be known as Acornpelt; StarClan honours your cleverness and thoughtfulness," her brother let out a wail of happiness and the two brothers exchanged excited glances.

"And Cinderpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Cindertail, StarClan honours your kindness and bravery,"

"Cindertail!" just like he promised, Snailpaw was the first one to call her new name. _Cindertail_ she thought with excitement. "Cindertail! Cindertail!" he went on. "Acornpelt! Oakstep!" someone else yelled and she looked around with so much excitement.

_I'm a warrior at last…_

**Cindertail, what do you think of her name? And Oakstep and Acornpelt? And Honey, Bracken, Spider, and Swallow? Please review! 1000 words over YES xD**


	11. Love

**Ahh, the icy cold moment when it's your vigil! Haha! Like It's Her Birthday by Good Charlotte I'm listening to now. Did anyone watch The Voice? I can't believe Harrison Craig won! I wished Celia could've won xD  
**

Cindertail gazed at the stars longingly, hoping to have one of her thought-talks with Tansypaw. _I'm here you know_ it was Tansypaw. _I know you are_ Cinderpaw thought. _Mintpaw is getting worse, I know you're trying to help, but nothing is working, I need to see her in a dream right away_ Tansypaw spoke clearly, fear in her mew.

_Please do, I'm worried about her Tansypaw_…_ I am too Cinderpaw, I will see to making sure she'll be just fine_. And with that, the creamy she-cat disappeared from her mind. "Cindertail?" it was Oakstep. "We're not meant to talk," she whispered angrily. "I know, I just wanted to know, are you and Mintpaw friends?"

_Did he read my mind?_ "Um, we're going through a rough patch, why?" Oakstep blushed and shuffled his paws. "Just wondering,"

"It's cold huh?" she meowed. "Chilly," he pretended to shiver. "Funny," she meowed sourly. "Cheer up, we're warriors, Cindertail, Acornpelt, Oakstep!" he yowled in a whisper.

"Yeah, I guess so,"

* * *

The next morning, Cindertail was relieved from her silent vigil by Fernpelt, who gave her a warm smile. "Cindertail, Acornpelt, and Oakstep; since you are the only warrior without apprentices," she meowed. "Buzzardtail and Cloudstar wanted you to help in the training of Honey, Spider, Bracken, and Swallow,"

Cindertail was overjoyed. "Great!" she remarked. Acornpelt let out a squeak of happiness and Oakstep gave a bounce. "We'll take them to explore the territory," Oakstep responded.

When Cindertail walked into the warriors den to wake the four newcomers, they angrily hissed. "What was that for?" Swallow demanded. "You need to wake up, we're going to be taking you to explore,"

"We know the forest already, with all due respect, we've lived there for seasons," Spider replied, looking embarrassed. "Fine then, how about some training and hunting practice," Honey's eyes lit up at this and her whiskers twitched as she followed Cindertail out of the den.

* * *

"Well, SkyClan's special ability has always been their jumping skills," Cindertail meowed, looking at the strangers. "Honey's always had long legs," Bracken meowed, looking at his friend. Honey ducked her head. Swallow twitched his whiskers, his legs were long too.

"Now I want to see you each catch a bird, since it's Greenleaf, it shouldn't be too hard to find one," Cindertail sent them off and she sat down, hoping to find Tansypaw. _I talked to her_ the voice came into her head.

_You did? What did you say?_ Cindertail asked. _Nothing too complex, just some little facts, telling her not to do anything stupid._

"That's what I'd tell her," Cindertail meowed, looking around. "Nice warrior name may I add," the creamy she-cat meowed in her mind. "Thanks," she felt strange, speaking aloud when no other cat would know who she was talking to.

"Okay, now stop talking to a dead cat, I'll be off," Tansypaw finished and her presence faded from her mind. "Um, Cindertail, I have a bird," it was Spider. "That's great, I'll let Cloudstar know about your great hunting skills, he might make you a warrior sooner than you think," she praised and Spider's eyes shone with excitement and happiness.

* * *

"They hunted extremely well, especially Spider!" Cindertail informed Cloudstar and he nodded, his eyes clouded with thoughts. "How do you think my mate and kits are going?" he asked out of the blue and Cindertail blinked, shocked. "They should be apprentices soon," she admitted, knowing they must be about six moons soon.

"I wonder if Birdflight told them who they're father was?" he wondered and Cindertail looked at him with concern. "I'm sure she would've told them that their father was a wonderful cat," she guessed and it seemed to convince the fuzzy pale grey tom.

"I wish she had come with us," he whispered, looking at her. "I wish she had come too, we lost a part of our Clan when she chose to stay with ThunderClan," she sadly admitted.

"We did," he meowed firmly. He shook his head. "If the four are doing as well as you say, they should have their warrior names by the end of this moon I'm sure," he meowed, his eyes shining.

* * *

"Cindertail, come walking with me!" Snailpaw was calling and Cindertail blinked. She'd nearly forgotten about him while on her new role as a warrior. "Sure!" she cheerfully remarked.

"How did those rouges hunt?" Snailpaw asked. "Pretty good, they should be warriors soon because they're so good and loyal!"

"I hope I'm a warrior soon, so I can be with you,"

"I hope that's soon, because I miss you curled up beside me,"

"Cindertail I have to tell you something," Snailpaw meowed. "These past moons, hanging out with you has been amazing," Cindertail had a feeling of what he was heading towards.

"And I think we should be more than friends when I'm a warrior,"

Cindertail was shocked about how blunt he had been. "I think..." she started. "I think we should too," she breathed.

_What am I doing? I've already got a mate and I became a warrior, what like a day ago?_

**I think this was a bit short, but Cinder x Snail is going on. I really want Snail and Mint to be warriors, so next chapter, they'll be warriors. There'll be a moon timeskip next chapter so I hope none of you mind.**


	12. One Moon Later

**A moon timeskip! Rainleap has had her kits, Snailpaw and Mintpaw are warriors. Featherpool16 - who suggested Creamkit and Silverkit, I have just the right cat to have them… trust me, you'll like her better than this queen**

**Shadefire of ShadeClan - I used Shadekit, but I've got a great queen to have Petalkit and Amberkit xD :c)**

Cindertail looked around for her mate, and then she saw him. "Snailpelt, come on! You're a slow slug!" she teased. "Mintfall was telling me something, do you mind mousebrain?" he shot back, playfulness in his eyes.

"Yes, I do mind, now let's go on our walk you promised me like a moon ago!" she purred, nuzzling him with affection in her eyes. She looked around the camp, her eyes sparkling at what she saw.

* * *

Honeyleaf sat in the nursery, her stomach plump with Spiderfang's kits. The rouges had become loyal SkyClan warriors. Spiderfang seemed to be a great hunter and fighter. Brackenheart had started learning the skills of a medicine cat. And Swallowclaw, let's just say anything that even looks at our borders is dead.

Rainleap and Stoatfur were brushing pelts, eating a mouse while their three kits; Sunkit, Fallenkit, and Shadekit. "Throw the moss ball!" Fallenkit yelled, his tail twitching with excitement. Shadekit hurled the moss ball and Sunkit leapt high into the air with his SkyClan legs and caught it. "Hey, that was mine, no fair!" Fallenkit growled playfully.

Mistlepaw and Webpaw play fought outside the apprentice den, and they were hurling playful insults at each other. Hatchpaw came back from the forest with two sparrows. "Anyone hungry?" he called and almost at once, the two apprentices abandoned their play fight and raced towards Hatchpaw. Emberpaw was exchanging friendly conversation with Oakstep and when she saw her littermates she ducked her head in a goodbye gesture and sprinted over to them.

Hazelwing glanced with amusement at her kits and slowly made her way across to them. "Furballs, have you all hunted today?" she asked them. "Yes!" Emberpaw replied first. "I went hunting with Oakstep and we caught heaps of prey!" she told her mother. "I went hunting too," Hatchpaw retorted, dropping his prey.

Mintfall and Acornpelt were sharing a mouse between them. Their eyes lit up when they talked and Mintfall's laughter let everyone know she was enjoying the conversation as much as Acornpelt was. Perhaps her brother had finally found someone?

* * *

"What are you looking at?" Snailpelt broke her thoughts. "Just our Clan," she replied. "Mintfall and Acornpelt? They look like us when we were younger," he realized, memories swimming in his eyes like minnows.

"When we were hiding our love?" she asked him. He smirked. "I was making mine quite obvious; you were the one hiding it!" Cindertail snorted. "Boo hoo," she commented and she started walking towards the forest.

"Buzzardtail told us to watch out for rats, apparently they are everywhere," she halted. "Really, rats, we never smelt them when we first arrived here!" she exclaimed. "I know, I'll protect you," he promised. "I can protect myself," she retorted.

"I know you can," he smiled, and he kept walking. She kept up with him easily. "We've got lots of kits on the way," he changed the subject. "Yeah, we've got Honeyleaf and Rainleap, and maybe Mintfall soon!" she excitedly murmured. "What about us?" he asked her.

"Kits?" Cindertail asked nervously. "I don't think I'm ready, I'm too young," she meowed, her eyes light. "And Mintfall's not?" Snailpelt asked. "Well she's just more responsible than me, I have a d-" she started to say something but then she stopped. _I almost told him!_

"You have a what?" Snailpelt asked, his ear twitched. "Nothing," she lied. "You're lying!" he accused. Cindertail glared at him and she walked back in the direction of camp, abandoning their walk.

* * *

"Hey Cindertail, how was your walk?" Mintfall asked her, mischievous in her eyes. "Bad, how was your talk Acornpelt," Mintfall looked at her paws, as if really embarrassed. "He's a great cat," she admitted.

"You like him," Cindertail purred. _I hope nothing happens between Snailpelt and I, surely one argument can't break us apart?_ "Yeah, maybe I do," she told Cindertail. "Your kits would be adorable!" she cooed. "Kits?" Mintfall scoffed. "You and Snailpelt should be having kits," Cindertail blinked. "That's what he said,"

Mintfall stopped. "You came back by yourself… where's my brother?" Mintfall asked. "We argued," Cindertail confessed. "He gets like that doesn't he?" Mintfall meowed, looking at her with concerned green eyes.

"He's a wonderful cat, but he wants thing, and I want things," she meowed sadly. "Please don't break up! That'd break his heart, whenever we talk, all he wants to talk about it you!" Mintfall protested. "I'd never do that!" she protested. But someone broke their conversation apart.

"Help! A fox attack!" it was Emberpaw and Oakstep, and they were carrying a body.

It was Snailpelt…

* * *

**Is he dead? OMG! Guys, I'm happy I have 30 or so reviews, but I expected more **** Review please! Please vote on my poll too, that's the next story I'm going to write!**

**Cindertail: Read and review**

**Snailpelt: I bet you won't**

**Mintfall: Review if you want Snailpelt to be alive! *whispers* that'll get em'**

**Me: I don't own Warriors, I wish I did though **


	13. Don't Leave Me

**Does Snailpelt live? I couldn't be bothered writing anything in the author's note thing so I'm leaving it. Enjoy the chapter ;)**

Cindertail let out a shriek. "He's dead!" she screamed and she rushed forward, but surprisingly, there was a shallow breathing coming from her mate. "Brackenheart, Fawnstep!" she screamed, but the medicine cats were already racing out of their den towards the accident.

"Quick, get him to my den!" Fawnstep yelled and Emberpaw and Oakstep carried her mate to the den with Cindertail occasionally getting in the way. "Cindertail, what happened?" Mintfall meowed, hurt in her eyes. "Foxes, I'll kill all of them," she hissed, unsheathing her claws.

"He can't die, StarClan won't do that to us, not after Tansypaw," Mintfall promised. "He's a strong cat, he should be fine,"

* * *

_Cindertail dreamt of horrible things that night. "You're lying!" he yelled at her, and then he vanished forever. The last words she had said to him were "Nothing!" in an angry voice. Why couldn't it had been 'I love you Snailpelt' or a friendly game of chase. Why the argument?_

_Snailpelt was walking towards a forest and she saw him. "Snailpelt!" she called and he looked at her with his dark eyes. "Oh, it's you," Cindertail felt hurt slash her heart. "Me? It's your mate Snailpelt, I'm sorry! I know you want kits, and I want kits with you too!"_

_Snailpelt's eyes still flashed with hurt. "StarClan are telling me to go to them, but I don't want to, not after this," he meowed. "No, come back with me Snailpelt," but a starry figure was walking towards them. It was Tansypaw._

"_Snailpelt, Cindertail, it's nice to see you again, but wrong with these circumstances," she meowed and Cindertail brushed pelts with Snailpelt defensively. "You are both young, Snailpelt, you shouldn't be here, and neither should you be Cindertail, I shouldn't be here, but no one was there to save me, Cindertail is saving you now Snailpelt," the dark brown tom looked at her with shock._

"_I just wish there was someone there to save me…" she sighed, looking at Snailpelt and then at Cindertail. "I wish I had been there," Cindertail meowed. "Mintfall doesn't deserve to lose another littermate, let her know I wish her the best with Acornpelt,"_

"_I will, thank you so much Tansypaw," the creamy she-cat shook her head, hurt in her eyes. "Don't thank me, don't thank anyone Cindertail, everyone should be thanking you," her eyes landed on Snailpelt. "I've missed you brother, don't let this one get away," he managed to smile and he looked at Cindertail._

"_And to you Cindertail, you're destiny is coming, don't let it escape your grasp, cats will be lost, and you may lose a friend, but you'll always have StarClan and the whole of SkyClan behind you," Snailpelt seemed confused by this and then her eyes opened._

* * *

"Cindertail, holy StarClan are you alright, you weren't breathing, I'm sorry to say, Snailpelt is dead," Mintfall meowed, tears in her eyes. Cindertail was confused. "Did he stop breathing like me?" Mintfall was confused. "Yeah, why?" she smiled. "Then he's alive!"

Cindertail rushed to where his body was laying in the centre of the clearing. She waited several heartbeats and then he coughed and his eyes flew open. "Cindertail!" he smiled. "He's alive!" Fawnstep shrieked with surprise, dropping her herbs in surprise, and leaping half-a-foxlength in the air.

"Of course he is!" Cindertail purred, and she couldn't stop and she nuzzled her mate. "I love you so much Snailpelt!"

"Thanks for saving me," he whispered in her ear, and yowls of happiness filled the clearing. Cloudstar was yowling to StarClan and so was the rest of the Clan.

Snailpelt slowly got to his paws, and blinked uneasily before letting out a yowl of happiness. "SkyClan! SkyClan! SkyClan!" they chanted and Cindertail looked at her mate lovingly before throwing her head back and letting out a yowl.

* * *

Cindertail wasn't asleep, she was wrapped around her mate in attempt to keep his mate, and he was sleeping in the medicine cat still because of his wounds. He was purring gently, and she guessed he was pretending to be asleep.

She couldn't think of a better spot to be in the world. She was at ease for once in her life, and she wished she could stay… but then Buzzardtail called her out for a patrol. _Foxdung_ she thought, getting to her paws and walking out into the clearing. _There goes my perfect moment._

* * *

The patrol was made up of Oakstep and Emberpaw, and her. It was quite a small patrol but apparently they were going to chase off some rats Mintfall had smelt when she went out walking with Acornpelt.

Emberpaw and Acornpelt seemed to be good friends now, almost like her and Snailpelt when he was an apprentice.

_I don't think anything's going on with them… I mean she's only young, and so is he… but then again so am I._ "Rats up ahead," he warned and Cindertail nodded and walked beside Emberpaw.

"So how's your training going?" she blinked. "It's going good!" she answered. "Guys, you have to see this!" Cindertail blinked, shocked and she peered through the bushes, there were hundreds of rats, thousands perhaps!

_Oh StarClan… what have you done?_

* * *

**The rats are introduced… everyone knows what is going to happen soon… and everyone who loves beautifully written fics, you have to read Bleeding Hearts Leaving Words Unsaid by Featherpool16. It's one of the best fics I've ever read! Go read it now!**


	14. Rats

**The rats! If you read Featherpool's fic, it's really amazing isn't it? Yeah I know it is, ;) love all my reviewers! And readers, favourites, and follows! ****IF YOU REVIEW THIS CHAPTER, I WILL GIVE ONE OF YOUR STORIES A SHOUT OUT!**

Cindertail gasped, and stepped back. "Holy StarClan!" she exclaimed. Emberpaw bristled her fur and wiggled her haunches, as if really believing jumping in would be a good idea. "No!" Cindertail growled, grabbing the ginger apprentice's scruff. "Do you think you could win against that?" she demanded in a quiet voice.

Emberpaw saw the rats again and she shook her head. "Quick, we need to get back to camp and report this!" Oakstep nodded with determination in his eyes. "If we choose to attack, I want to be in the patrol," he meowed, his eyes shining with determination.

"Come, let's go," Cindertail brushed her tail along her brother's muzzle and the three cats turned around and started to run into the undergrowth.

* * *

"Rats! That is unbelievable!" Cloudstar growled. "There were hundreds of them," she reported. "We need a battle patrol, to drive these rats out," Buzzardtail yowled. Fernpelt protectively wrapped her tail around Mintfall and Snailpelt, even though her kits were already warriors. Her mate still had deep scars along his flank from the fox attack but he was allowed gentle exercises to they wouldn't reopen.

Emberpaw, Mistlepaw, Hatchpaw, and Webpaw were excitedly bouncing around, and Hazeltail was shaking her head, muttering something under her breath.

"Buzzardtail speaks the truth, I will lead one battle patrol to the rat area, and Buzzardtail will lead the other," Cloudstar yowled. When Cindertail saw Fawnstep walking up to Cloudstar she strained her ears to listen.

"Cloudstar, you are on your last life, you shouldn't be participating in this," she growled. "How did you know?" he whispered back. "The Whispering Cave, our StarClan meeting place, StarClan told me," she meowed.  
Cloudstar snorted. "I'm willing to give up my life for my Clan," he growled and he marched back down the Rockpile.

Cindertail gasped. _I have to protect Cloudstar, I need to tell Snailpelt… wait, he can't come because of the fox attack, who else? Mintfall! That's it, I'll tell her and we'll protect Cloudstar_ she thought, and she saw her pale grey friend chattering excitedly with Acornpelt. "Sorry to interrupt," she apologised and Mintfall looked at her, so did her brother. "I need to ask Mintfall something," Acornpelt gave her an irritated look and she guided Mintfall away from the group.

"What's so important you had to interrupt us?" she asked playfully. "Cloudstar is on his last life," Mintfall's eyes widened with surprise. "Are you serious? We have to protect him then!" Cindertail purred. "That's what I was going to ask you," Mintfall nodded. "Well I say let's do it!"

* * *

Cloudstar prowled up ahead, and Cindertail and Mintfall brushed pelts, and their eyes were locked on the SkyClan leader. _He can't die, not saying Buzzardtail won't be a good leader, because he will be but SkyClan needs Cloudstar!_

Suddenly the cat raised his tail for a halt. Cindertail saw the rats, nibbling and munching on old material and she nodded to Mintfall. _This is it_ she thought. Mintfall nodded back and she flattened her ears.

"SkyClan, attack!" he shrieked and two patrols burst into battle with the rats.

* * *

Cindertail leapt on a rat and slashed its neck, one down, hundreds to go. She saw Mintfall being flung on by many rats, and she leapt forward to help her friend, but a rat landed on her and dug it's teeth into her neck. She remembered her battle training that Buzzardtail had taught her and she flipped over, squishing the rat. "Mintfall, I'm coming!" she breathed, and she leapt onto Mintfall, bowling off two rats that were clawing her.

She slashed them both, but not before one bit her on the paw. It was deep, but not deep enough to stop her fighting. She looked around for any other cats she could assist. Mintfall had just thrown off the last rat. She gave her a grateful glance before leaping on another rat.

She spotted Cloudstar's grey pelt in the crowd but only glimpses, rats were covering him and Cindertail let out a shriek. "Cloudstar!" she leapt forward, and grabbed a rat off him, chucking it into the crowd. Her paw stung like all of the Darkforest and she wanted to shriek but she didn't. She grabbed another rat and bit it's throat. "Mintfall!" she shrieked.

Cloudstar was a scary opponent in battle, and he shook his pelt wildly, and several rats fell off onto the ground, stunned for a moment. Cindertail took advantage of this and sliced their throats neatly with her sharp claws.

"Help me!" it was Hatchpaw, he was struggling with three rats and they were biting and clawing him. Mintfall leapt over to help him, and Cindertail didn't think anymore of it. She matched blow-for-blow with Cloudstar, and she must've killed lots of rats she realized. The clearing was still full of them, and they were still outnumbered, but Cindertail didn't lose faith, until she heard a shriek.  
"Help!" last time she had looked, Cloudstar was right beside, but now he was being buried under a pile of rats, she struggled her way through the rats. They were locking themselves onto her with sharp teeth and claws, but she pushed forward, needing to get to her leader. "Cloudstar!" she shrieked again and she leapt forward, the rats not helping.

When she knocked all the rats off, shaking her fur wildly and slashing at them as they went, she attacked Cloudstar's rats. She knocked them all off with simple front paw blows. When she saw Cloudstar, expecting him to get up, his body didn't move, his eyes didn't open, and his chest wasn't moving up and down as he breathed.

"Cloudstar's dead!" she screamed.

* * *

**No! Cloudstar, no, no, no! SkyClan retreat! How can Cloudstar be dead? :'( He… he sniffle. He was such a good cat, and now he's gone :'( **_**R.I.P. Cloudstar**_

**REMEMBER IF YOU REVIEW THIS CHAPTER, I WILL GIVE ONE OF YOUR STORIES A SHOUT OUT! IF YOU FOLLOW, I WILL GIVE TWO! IF YOU FAV, I WILL GIVE THREE, YOUR CHOICE FOR THE STORY THAT NEEDS SHOUTING OUT ;)**

**Private Message me the story, or post it in the review... ;)**


	15. New Lead

**Shout Outs HERE! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favourite! Here are the shout outs so make sure you read some of them!**

**Shaded Shadows by Featherpool16 - **_**"The moon shines as a storm arises, and light falls when a rose's petal lands on silver feathers"**_** A prophecy is coming, and danger along with it. Cats are going to die… but who will save them?**

**Dawn Of The Clans by Rainstripe300 - How did the Clans start, how did they form? Well, this book explains it all! Will the four destined cats meet their fate in creating the Clans? Or will some be more stubborn than others, and refuse to cooperate?**

"_Cloudstar's dead!"_

Mintfall looked at Cindertail with horror. Cindertail gulped and she looked at her leader, he couldn't be left here for the rats could he? She grabbed his scruff. "SkyClan! Retreat!" it was Buzzardtail who called the retreat and cats flew past her. Mintfall stayed to help her pull Cloudstar's body out of the ditch.

The rats gave chase to her and Mintfall as they dragged Cloudstar's body. "Mintfall, take his body, I'll deal with these rats!" she growled, letting Mintfall take it and she grabbed a rat in her jaws and shook it wildly. "You killed my leader, and I'll never let any of you forget that!" she snarled. She flung it and it hit a tree, the other rats continued leaping and clawing her.

But when she had slashed at least four of them, she saw Mintfall had vanished. _Good, I hope she's somewhere safe now!_ Cindertail leapt up high into the air, and onto a clear patch of ground which wasn't covered by rats and she sprinted towards camp.

* * *

"Cloudstar! He's not dead is he?" it was Spiderfang, he had grown really close to Cloudstar in his final days and he seemed to take this harshly. Quailheart and Stoatfur let out loud wails of grief while Fawnstep took his body away with the help of Brackenheart to get ready for the vigil.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Rockpile for a Clan meeting," Cindertail was shocked, she'd never heard that long speech before but she gathered obediently next to Snailpelt. "Are you alright?" he whispered. "I'm fine, I was glad you weren't there so I didn't have to keep an eye on you,"

Buzzardtail was standing on the Rockpile with sadness in his gaze. "We fought bravely against the rats, but we lost," sad murmurs filled the clearing. "We'll fight them again and again until they get the message!" Mousefang snarled.

"Yeah! We have to kill them all, for Cloudstar!" Nightfur agreed, stepping beside Mousefang. "Now, we have just gotten out of a fight, we need to heal our warriors, and I promise," Buzzardtail's eyes glowed with hatred. "We'll kill them all,"

* * *

The next day, Cindertail had not spoken out about her injured paw, though it stung like all of the rats biting down together. "Why are you limping?" Snailpelt asked suspiciously. "I stepped on a thorn, and Fawnstep checked it out, I'm fine," she lied.

Snailpelt sniffed. "I don't smell herbs," Cindertail flattened her ears. "Well she didn't give me any!" Snailpelt rolled his eyes. "I see your getting worked up about this, don't lie to me Cindertail, I can see the marks on your paw," he muttered.

Cindertail ducked her head with embarrassment of being caught lying to her mate. "I didn't want you to worry," she confessed. "Well now I'm worrying, that my mate has lied to me twice," he meowed, his voice wasn't angry, just concerned.

"I'm sorry, but there are some things that are better left hidden," she meowed. "Fine, I'll let you get away with it if you let Brackenheart check out that paw!" he growled, his ears flattened. Cindertail gave him a playful flick with her tail and she started to walk over. She wondered if Buzzardtail was nervous, last night he was meant to name the new deputy of SkyClan, but it was way too late, and too many injuries made it nearly impossible to pick anyone.

She found the medicine cat easily, it wasn't as crowded as last night, but several cats still talked to Fawnstep. Brackenheart noticed her and he turned and faced her. "Cindertail! Have you come to get your wounds checked out?" he asked her. "Yes, I've lied slightly, my paw has ached for ages," she admitted guiltily.

"Seriously Cindertail, you could've been healing if you'd come in last night!" Brackenheart protested. "Sorry," she apologised. "I'm guessing a rat bit you, let me see if we have any burdock root left," the small pale brown tabby tom scampered off deeper into th den and Cindertail patiently sat down and gazed at the fat, fluffy grey clouds that were looming overhead.

_Leafbare_ she realized. _It's coming, and with these rats, how can SkyClan survive it?_

"Ah, this is the last of the lot," Brackenheart sadly admitted. "We better gather as much as we can before Leafbare hits us right?" he meowed good-naturedly. "Yeah, I guess so," she admitted. He chewed up the root and squeezed it onto her paw.

She flinched as her wound began to sting. "Let me get a cobweb so that stays there," he meowed aloud and he vanished again, returning with a cobweb. He placed it gently, but firmly in a way so it stayed there.

"Thanks Brackenheart," she meowed, gratefully dipping her head. "You're welcome," he purred, and he waved his tail in a farewell before vanishing back into his den to help other cats.

* * *

"See I've done it now mousebrain," she teased, flicking her tail in Snailpelt's face. "You better watch that tail of yours, one day I'll bite it off," he teased back and she snorted. "Sure you would," Snailpelt got into a crouch and playfully leapt forward.

Cindertail let out a squeal and she dodged the move with a graceful leap onto a patch of grass. "Very graceful," he observed. "Why thank you," she meowed, dipping her head with mock gratitude. "You're welcome,"

Cindertail snorted and walked away with her tail held high. "Well I'll see you then," he called. "Yes, you will," she called back and she found Spiderfang organising the patrols. _Is he deputy now or something? He hasn't had an apprentice! _"Can I lead a hunting patrol?" she asked him. "Now Cindertail, Brackenheart has told me about your paw, and I don't think you're fit just yet to lead a patrol,"

_Stupid Brackenheart_ she thought. "Foxdung!" she spat, walking across the clearing to where Mintfall was eating a mouse alone. "Where's Acornpelt, he's usually your shadow nowadays," she meowed in a teasing tone. Mintfall laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about," she replied back. "Sure you do, anyway I was wondering, how about we hang out by the stream, I'm not allowed any serious exercises so I have to settle for this," she thought annoyingly.

"That sounds like fun, anyway, about this whole Acornpelt thing, I'll let you be the first to know," Cindertail gasped. "You're expecting kits!" she accused. "No mousebrain, we're mates, and because your my best friend I wanted you to know that,"

She purred loudly, rubbing her muzzle against her friend's cheek. "Congratulations, I can't wait to see what the kits look like!" Mintfall shoved her gently. "Shut up, I bet you can't wait to have kits with Snailpelt!"

Cindertail twitched her ear. "We've been talking about it," she admitted and Mintfall gasped. "Are you serious, oh StarClan, I'll be an aunt," she pretended to wipe a tear from her eye. "I'm so happy," Cindertail shoved her. "Shut up mousebrain, I said we were _talking_ about it,"

Mintfall gave her an amused look. "If you say so, I want some nieces and nephews so pop out some kits," she joked. "Yeah, funny, I want some nieces and nephews too, so why don't you _pop out_ some kits?"

Mintfall gave her a sour look before following her friend upstream. _I wish every day could be like this_ she thought, but then a raindrop landed on her nose. _Or not…_

* * *

**Ah, this story is almost finished, but don't worry there is going to be a sequel and after a long train of thought, it's going to be called 'Moonlight Guarding'. I know, stupid name but if you can help me think of another one, please PM me or review this fic and let me know.**

**SHOUT OUTS STILL UP FOR GRABS IF YOU REVIEW**


	16. Can Things Get Any Worse?

**Chapter 16! Wow, this book is really coming along ;) How's life with you readers? Mine's horrible, so anyway, if you're reading this, please vote on my poll! I'd really appreciate it, and thanks to all my voters!**

Cindertail let out a squeal and she raced in the direction back to camp. "Run Mintfall!" she playfully yelled. "I'm running!" Mintfall wailed and they managed to clamber into the warriors den where all the warriors were sitting up and watching the weather.

"What's going on?" she asked Quailheart. "Remember how Mistlepaw was Cloudstar's apprentice?" the tom asked. "Yes, but who's her mentor now?" Quailheart blinked. "Buzzardtail told me Spiderfang was taking over her training,"

Cindertail's whiskers twitched. "He's gonna be the deputy," she meowed, half to herself. "That's what half the Clan thinks, Buzzardtail is going to let us know any time now," Weaselwhisker meowed. "Great!" a flash of ginger fur shot into the den. "I've let everyone know except you, the warrior who is going to be my new deputy is in this den," Buzzardtail was standing there, drenched like a fish.

"Congratulations Spiderfang, you are the new deputy of SkyClan," Buzzardtail announced and the tom looked shocked as he began to awake. "Is this a dream?" he wondered aloud and Cindertail purred loudly. "No mousebrain, you're the deputy of SkyClan!" she squealed.

"Spiderfang! Spiderfang! S-" the cats were cut off as they heard a shriek. "Flood!"

* * *

Cindertail let out a shriek of surprise and she saw Emberpaw racing away from a large tide of water, her littermates flanked her and their eyes were wide with terror. "Help!" Hatchpaw shrieked.

Fawnstep and Brackenheart were scrambling up a ledge of rocks which was leading towards the nursery but the water was rising fast.

Spiderfang leapt to his paws and anger shone in his eyes. "Quick, Quailheart, Stoatfur, Mintfall, and Snailpelt, try and help the apprentices!" he ordered. The four cats nodded and they took off down the rocky path. "Cindertail, help the nursery queens and the kits, take Weaselwhisker and Fernpelt with you, and Lightwish! Come on SkyClan!" Spiderfang let out a shriek and he followed Cindertail as she leapt off the ledge in a shortcut sort of way.

She saw Rainleap gently guiding Honeyleaf along the path, but the water was rising too fast. Rainleap held Fallenkit in her jaws and Honeyleaf held Shadekit but Sunkit was struggling to keep up with his short legs.

Cindertail let out a cry. "Spiderfang, help Honeyleaf!" she ordered, but the tom was already leaping towards his heavily pregnant mate. "Lightwish, Fernpelt, help Rainleap," she ordered. "Weaselwhisker, go with Spiderfang!" Cindertail leapt again towards little Sunkit. Water was at his paws and Cindertail grabbed his scruff and raced up the rocky ledge towards where Rainleap and Honeyleaf were waiting. She put the kit down by his mothers chest.

"Oh Sunkit!" the little kit was drenched in the rain. "Come to the warrior's den, quickly," Cindertail suddenly remembered, and her blood ran cold. "Hawksnow!" she shrieked and she saw a brown pelt floating helplessly in the water. Without thinking, she leapt into the water.

"Haw-" she coughed and struggled through the small waves with strong paw movements. _Just like running_ she realized. She got into the rhythm and grabbed the elder's scruff. "Help!" she wailed. Snailpelt, as she could just see his brown pelt in the cliff edges. "Cindertail!" he shrieked loudly.

Cindertail knew he'd be worried, and she struggled to swim to the rocky edges. "Come on Hawksnow, wake up!" she whispered through gritted teeth. Cindertail clung onto the rocky edges, and she let out a cry of pain as a rock or something floating in the water hit her sore paw. _Oh no_ she thought. Suddenly, a flaming ginger flash shot through the air and into the waves. "Hazelwing!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing, we'll both drown?!" Cindertail yelled over the loud boom of thunder.

Suddenly a memory flashed over her.

* * *

~Flashback

_Cinderpaw raced forward, hoping she would be able to grab the fuzzy kit before she toppled over into the water but she had already fallen. "Mistlekit!" Hazelwing shrieked, looking for her kit urgently in the light waves._

"_Mama!" a squeak came from the river and a grey kit lifted her head above the water. "Help m-" her head was brought back under the waves and Hazelwing shook her head, and leapt into the water with outstretched paws._

_Holy StarClan; Hazelwing can't swim! It just goes to show how much a mother is willing to sacrifice for her kits she thought, her eyes large with shock._

"_Mama!" the little grey kit reappeared and Hazelwing was edging closer to her, growing confident with the feeling of swimming. "I'm coming," she promised and Cinderpaw gazed helplessly after them. She couldn't leap in to help, because she could risk drowning herself._

_Stoatfur had worry in his eyes and was pacing frantically by the shore. Mintpaw was looking helplessly, like Cinderpaw, and so was Acornpaw. But he looked ready to jump in. "Don't," Cinderpaw growled and he stiffened, pricking his ears._

_Hazelwing had Mistlekit in by her scruff now and was swimming confidently back to shore. "Come on Hazelwing!" Cinderpaw yowled, and when she was in reaching length, Stoatfur grabbed her scruff and pulled her to shore. "Hazelwing, stay right here, I'll get Fawnstep," Mintpaw declared, racing off._

* * *

~End of Flashback

Cindertail realized she could swim now. Hazelwing grabbed Hawksnow's scruff and clawed her way up the wet rock, but she slid right back down and she saw blood drip from a wound on her paw. "I can't get up!" Hazelwing exclaimed with shock.

"Look!" Cindertail saw a cliff edge; it was lower than this one. "We can swim to that; can you take Hawksnow, since you're a stronger swimmer than me?" Hazelwing nodded and gently bit into the elder's scruff, he let out a feeble mew or protest. _He's still alive, thank StarClan!_ "Swim!" she yelled as a wave crashed towards them, it would give them speed in getting their faster.

She leapt off the wall with a mighty leap and swam strongly ahead, she didn't once think about Hazelwing or Hawksnow as she struggled to the cliff edge, her paw, every now and again would drip little scarlet drops of blood into the overflowing gorge. As she had meowed, the cliff was only a short while away and soon enough; she gripped her claws into the wall and held onto a rock.

She turned around and saw Hazelwing not far behind, but a wave was coming up behind her and she didn't seem to notice. _Come on Hazelwing, for the sake of Hawksnow, you can do it!_ She soon grabbed the wall with her claws, still holding the scruff of Hawksnow above water. "L-Let go," Hawksnow managed to say. "I can hold on for a while longer," he admitted.

Hazelwing gave him an unsure look but let the elder's scruff gently go, and the elder dug his sharp claws into the rock. "Come on Cindertail, you climb first,"

Cindertail nodded and she leapt onto a boulder, one which had a flat top, she then leapt high into the air with her SkyClan legs and landed on the edge of the cliff. "Hawksnow, you go next!" she heard Hazelwing murmur. Hawksnow nodded and he managed to struggle onto the flat which was nearly underwater. He gave a mighty heave and leapt, Cindertail grabbed his scruff and pulled him over the edge.

"Foxdung," he spat, shaking his fur wildly. "Now rescue Hazelwing," he ordered, but when Cindertail looked down to see if Hazelwing was there, the she-cat was gone.

"Hazelwing!" she shrieked. "Where are you?" there was no sign of the flaming ginger she-cat and Cindertail felt a gust of chilly wind send her back towards Snailpelt, who was racing towards her with concerned eyes. "Hazelwing, where are you!" she repeated again, but no one answered.

The flaming ginger she-cat, who was one of her close friends… was gone.

* * *

**OMG! Where is Hazelwing gone! We have to find her, but what did you think of the flood? Modern SkyClan has floods, so I've decided to give em' one… right when they're all injured and in pain. Nice going Hollyleaf, you're so smart… anyway, I thank Rainstripe, Shadefire, and Featherpool for literally being my only reviewers… so guys, there's over 500 people who have viewed this story, and only three of you have reviewed. I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed!**


	17. Lost

**Oh no, where has Hazelwing gone! We have to find her immediately; I have no idea, should she be dead or alive? Anyway, vote on my poll. I'm thinking alive…**

Cindertail looked into the dangerous swirling waves with terror. _Ha-Hazelwing, where did you go?_ "Hazelwing!" she let out another desperate cry and sixteen thumps of paws came towards them. "Where's mama!" it was Emberpaw who asked. Hazelwing's kits were about eleven moons old and were close to getting their warrior names.

"She went downstream to look for someone," Snailpelt lied and Cindertail brushed pelts with him. "When's she coming back, because the water is really dangerous, we know that!" Hatchpaw added, stepping beside his sister. "She'll come back as soon as she can," Cindertail promised and the four kits seemed satisfied by this.

Buzzardtail soon enough flanked the four apprentices. "You four, go to the warriors den, it's big enough to allow all of us in there," he told them and they nodded and scampered out of the pouring rain.

"Where's Hazelwing?" he asked them. Hawksnow coughed up a mouthful of water and looked expectantly at Buzzardtail. "Spiderfang, guide Hawksnow to the warrior's den and get Brackenheart and Fawnstep to check him, go now!" the SkyClan leader ordered and he looked over the edge. "She's a strong cat, she'll turn up," he meowed, his eyes closed. _Oh dung! I just remembered, Hazelwing and Buzzardtail, they-they're littermates!_

Cindertail twitched an ear uncertainly. "We'll send a search party, but you're not to be a part of it Cindertail, what you did was a very bold, and dangerous stunt, I know you saved one of our clanmates, a respected elder for all that matter, but never do that again!" Buzzardtail scolded and the grey she-cat nodded obediently to her former mentor.

"Quick, let's get out of the rain before we catch our death,"

* * *

Cindertail was pressed up against Mintfall and Snailpelt. She had just woken up and it was still raining. Weaselwhisker had led the search patrol for Hazelwing and she heard mutters of annoyance and hisses as the rain must've hit them.

She opened her eyes immediately and leapt towards the entrance and faced the warriors. "Did you find her?" she asked. Stoatfur, who had gone with them, shook his head, and worry shone in his eyes. _She can't be dead, she was right there!_

"I'm sure we'll find her," Weaselwhisker meowed solemnly. "I'm sure we will," Cindertail meowed unsurely. _I have to go find her, she saved my life!_ "Mintfall, Snailpelt, wake up!" she hissed in their ears when she walked back into the warriors den.

"What?" Mintfall groaned. "Let's look for Hazelwing!" she meowed and Snailpelt rolled his eyes. "You're not going to give this up are you?" he asked her sleepily. "No, so get up lazy paws and let's go find the cat who rescued your mate!" Snailpelt immediately got to his paws and he quickly nudged Mintfall to her paws too.

"Come on," she meowed to her best friends. "Let's go,"

* * *

Mintfall's fur was drenched, and she gave Snailpelt an icy glare, before looking at her. "Is there a scent trail perhaps?" Cindertail shook her head as rain drops battered against her fur, weighing it down. "Not in this weather,"

Snailpelt was out of ear shot of the Clan so he let out a shriek. "Hazelwing!" there was no reply. Cindertail was feeling dread overcome her and she nervously twitched her ear. "Maybe we should follow the gorge for a bit, that's where the flood was going!"

Mintfall's tail lashed. "Quick, she could be cold and sick in this weather!" she meowed determinedly. Cindertail nodded and she thudded against the wet grass with long legs. "Hazelwing!" Mintfall called this time and Cindertail felt scared when no one replied again.

_We have to find her, she's probable hurt, and can't get back to camp! _Cindertail outran her friends and shot ahead towards the twolegplace on the other side of the gorge. "Hazelwing?" Cindertail echoed but no one replied.

_Oh no, I really hope she's not hunting with StarClan_ she thought nervously. "Cindertail!" for a moment, she thought it was Hazelwing, but then she realized it was just Mintfall trying to catch up. "Did I get your hopes up? Sorry,"

"No big deal, we'll find her," Cindertail meowed confidently, but she wasn't as confident as she seemed after seeing this weather. A cough sounded from the side, and she saw a dark brown cat lying amongst the rocks. "Hello?" _It's not Hazelwing sadly, since she's a ginger cat, this one's as dark as the muds… wait! Mud!_

"Hazelwing!" Cindertail asked curiously, and the cat didn't say anything. "Mintfall, Snailpelt, come on!" the mud would be masking her scent if it was the normally cheerful ginger she-cat. Mintfall had already shot ahead, and was scraping mud off with her nose. "Cindertail, come here," the fluffy grey she-cat was already at her friend's side.

"This cat has ginger fur,"

* * *

_She's not dead, she coughed, she's not dead, she coughed_ Cindertail kept telling herself but the she-cat was in a bad way. "Quick, Snailpelt, run back to camp, get Fawnstep, Brackenheart, Buzzardtail, and whoever else! But go now, the rain is going to hit again!" Cindertail warned, protectively stepping beside the ginger cat.

The dark brown tom shot off, his tail just vanishing through the crumpled bracken. Mintfall wiped her paw through the thick mud on the she-cat's fur and another cough came from her. Cindertail had a idea, she walked up to the head of the she-cat and gently pulled her jaws open, it was thick with mud and Cindertail guessed the she-cat couldn't breathe properly!

She shoved her paw down the she-cat's throat, in attempt to make a breathing hole. The she-cat coughed loudly, her eyes flew open and they were gently pulled her jaws open, it was thick with mud and Cindertail guessed the she-cat couldn't breathe properly!

She shoved her paw down the she-cat's throat, in attempt to make a breathing hole. The she-cat coughed loudly, her eyes flew open and they were green.

"Hazelwing!" Cindertail cried out. "C-Cind-Cindertail? Is-Is that y-you?" she stammered, the she-cat looked terrified. "Hazelwing, it's me Cindertail, and with me is Mintfall! Snailpelt's run to get help!" Cindertail told her and Hazelwing gently closed her eyes. "Thank StarClan," she whispered.

"Hazelwing, Hazelwing, mama!" it was four apprentices came skirting around the corner to where the three cats lay. "My kits," she murmured softly. "They said you were fine, they lied!" Mistlepaw growled, her silver fur bristling. "Is Fawnstep on her way?"

"Yes," Webpaw growled, and he nuzzled his mother's fur. "Are you alright?" he asked her. Cindertail stepped back, and beckoned Mintfall to do the same. "I thought I'd lost you!" Emberpaw protested, sadness in her green eyes. "I'll never leave you dear kits," Hazelwing meowed weakly.

"Do you promise?" Hatchpaw meowed seriously, his eyes narrowed. Mistlepaw brushed pelts with her brother, and flanked Webpaw on the other side. "Yes," Hazelwing answered. _She might not be able to keep that promise if she stays out here much longer, hurry up Fawnstep and Brackenheart!_

* * *

"We're here!" Brackenheart announced. "About time," Mistlepaw echoed Cindertail's thoughts roughly. "I'm going to have to ask you four to move," Fawnstep meowed, holding herbs in her jaws. Mistlepaw opened her mouth to protest, and so did Emberpaw but Hatchpaw and Webpaw moved away slowly, and the two she-cats followed without protest.

Buzzardtail saw his sister and he pelted over to her. "Move back!" Brackenheart repeated. "No disrespect Buzzardtail, but you should be at Whispering Cave right now,"

"I need a medicine cat," Fawnstep beckoned her tail to Brackenheart and his eyes lit up slightly. "Go on Brackenheart, off you go," she cuffed him over the ears before he left and the two cats vanished. _Finally, what, it's been two days since Cloudstar died and you still haven't got your leaders name and lives yet?_

"She'll live," Fawnstep reported. "But we need to get her out of this rain right away," Cindertail watched as the medicine cat grabbed the she-cat's scruff but Hazelwing let out a squeak of protest and dodged the scruff grab. "I can walk!" she protested.

The flaming ginger she-cat slowly got to her paws, and Emberpaw and Mistlepaw stood on either side of her, their pelts sodden. Hatchpaw walked with Fawnstep along with Webpaw and Cindertail walked along with Mintfall, her paw aching like all of StarClan was biting it.

"Is your paw playing up?" Mintfall asked her. "Yeah," she admitted sourly, looking at the rat bite. _I guess I need some more Burdock Root, but I doubt they'd have any left after a flood like this_ she thought. _Leafbare used to irritate us in the forest, but we never had huge floods like this! Or rat attacks _she added to her list of thoughts.

"Come on, let's get Hazelwing back to camp," Mintfall meowed, letting Cindertail lean on her shoulder. "Thanks,"

**Long chapter, over 1,500 words! R&R And F&F ;) thanks for reading everyone! And Vanquished seemed like a good title for this book didn't it… probable two or three more chapters, then a sequel will come out sooner or later.**


	18. Expecting

**Chapter 18… Sorry for not updating like asap, but I have a life and yeah you get it. Yay! I got 52 reviews, could've been worse ;) but who cares. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and vote on my poll! Because the next story that comes out is going to be Warrior Cat Preschool, so vote if you can xD**

Cindertail watched as Hazelwing lay on Fawnstep's mossy den. _Surely she won't die_, the small medicine cat had told her the ginger she-cat's life was in the paws of StarClan.

"_She got greencough, and Leafbare has only just started," she had meowed a few days before._

"Hazelwing's my best friend, and so was Tansypaw, so StarClan won't do that to me," she reassured herself. But Hazelwing's cough had been going on for days, and last time she saw her, she seemed seriously sick.

Snailpelt came up beside her. "Are you alright?" Cindertail nodded. "Hazelwing's worrying me so much I've got a stomach ache!" she complained. "A stomach ache?" he asked. "Yep," she answered.

"Brackenheart, can you come here!" Snailpelt called and the golden tabby stepped forward. "Yes?"

Cindertail blinked, surprised at the eagerness in his eyes. "Could you check Cindertail, she has a belly ache,"

Brackenheart pressed on her stomach and his eyes lit up, excitement shone in his green eyes. "Well congratulations you two, it looks like you're soon to be parents," Snailpelt gasped and Cindertail looked at him, excitement in her gaze. Mintfall would be so happy; they'd be in the nursery together!

Hazelwing was forgotten in the excitement shared between the two cats. "I can't believe it, I'm going to be a father," he sighed, his amber eyes shining with excitement although his fur bristled nervously. "I have to tell everyone!" she meowed to him. "Well I'm coming with you!" he meowed stubbornly.

* * *

Mintfall and Snailpelt hadn't left her side since the news had come out about her expecting kits. "Cindertail, we'll have kits together! How exciting?" Mintfall went on. "I'll kill you before the kits are born if you don't shut up," Snailpelt told his sister cheekily and Mintfall cuffed him over the ears playfully.

"We'll have to make you a nest in the nursery," Cindertail gave her mate a fierce glare. "Don't you dare try that on me, Rainleap told me all about it! I'm not budging until I feel like it!" she growled cheekily. "Acornpelt hasn't made me go to the nursery yet, and I've been expecting longer than Cindertail," Mintfall meowed.

"I know you have but-" Cindertail interrupted. "No buts, no if's, nothing! I choose my own destiny Snailpelt, and I choose when I go to the stinking nursery!" Snailpelt rolled his eyes. "You always were stubborn,"

"I know, and I'm proud of it,"

* * *

Cindertail sat in her warriors nest, her problems coming back to her. This morning had been a great time, but now she was focused on the problems. _The rats, Hazelwing's accident, the rats could attack; I'm expecting kits when I have a prophecy or whatever hanging over my head._ She shook her head.

_Couldn't StarClan have picked anybody else?_

* * *

"Cindertail, wake up, she's dead!" Snailpelt nudged her pelt with his nose and her eyes flew open. _Oh no, Hazelwing!_ She raced around the curve and down the slope, outrunning Snailpelt, and there was the usually bright ginger pelt she loved to see each day was laying in the clearing, not a sign of life showing.

"Greencough," she snarled. Emberpaw, Hatchpaw, Webpaw, and Mistlepaw were curled up next to their mother's body, as if searching for a sign of life. Webpaw stood to his paws. "Our father abandoned us as most of you know, she was all we had in the world, and now she's gone," he announced and Cindertail felt so much sympathy for the young four cats.

"She'll be honoured in StarClan," Hatchpaw added. "She was an amazing cat," Mistlepaw piped in. "We'll miss her," Emberpaw meowed.

"We all will," it was Buzzardstar, with his new lives and name. "She was a great sister, StarClan knows we had our fall outs but she was a great cat," Spiderfang nodded his agreement. Cindertail sadly looked at the ground. _Why did she jump in and rescue me? This is all my fault, StarClan forgive me!_

"It's not your fault Cindertail, StarClan had already let her know her destiny," Tansypaw's mew echoed in her ear and Cindertail bristled. "I…" she meowed awkwardly.

Tansypaw breathed. _"__Cinder, blackened fire's child,__upon whom fate has always smiled, stand ye strong against goings rough__, __for lead you shall, soon enough," s__he whispered eerily and she felt Tansypaw's presence fade. __What in StarClan's name does that mean?_

**Short chapter, but next chapter is the epilogue! Did you like the prophecy? I think it was pretty cool, but that's just me. Anyway, I've written the epilogue and the next story voted highest on my poll is coming out ASAP!**


	19. Epilogue

**Finally the last chapter of Vanquished (Cinderpaw's Journey) Thanks to all my reviewers, followers, and authors/readers who had the chance to favourite my story. Thanks a lot guys, and if you want a sequel, let me know, because I am planning one. But I won't make one unless you guys want me too!**

_It was the dead of night; all the cats lay soundly asleep in their dens, unsuspecting of anything. Nothing stirred except the steps of forest creatures coming towards the gorge._

_Suddenly, a young cat walked out of a cave, which was the highest cave. She was a fluffy grey she-cat with blue eyes, and her fur was bristled against the chilly Leafbare winds as she walked down the slope. Eyes locked on her, but even though she showed no sign of it, she seemed to know she was being watched._

_Her eyes darted across the clearing as she neared the bottom of the cliffs. "Who's there?" she demanded, her eyes searching the undergrowth for any signs of movement. Nothing stirred out in the forest, but she knew someone was there, or something, and by them smell of it, there was more than one. She opened her mouth to let out a call of alarm to her Clan._

"_SkyClan! Wake up, we're being watched!" she yowled an alarm and cats streamed out of their dens with their fur bristling and their tails bushed out. A ginger tabby queen with a large stomach pushed her way out of a lower cave and stood beside the warriors, but a muscular black tom gave her a hasty glare and she vanished back into the cave._

_A ginger tom stood tall, his eyes searching the forest. No one moved, as they could smell the intruders scent as much as the first grey she-cat could. "I can smell them," a fiery ginger she-cat meowed, stepping up beside the larger ginger tom. They seemed identical._

"_Rats!" an older black tom spat, and he stood by a cave, his bones showing beneath his ragged pelt as his dark eyes scanned the clearing and his teeth were bared. "Rats! Let's get em'!" three kits started to walk from their den but a mottled silver queen grabbed all three of them and brought them back to another cave where the ginger tabby had vanished._

"_Come out rats, fight us!" the large ginger tom growled. "We'll kill you," a lean black tom threatened, the same one who had meowed something to the ginger tabby she-cat._

_Four young cats exchanged excited and fearful glances before unsheathing their claws and the first grey she-cat brushed pelts with a dark brown tabby tom. "Fight us," she meowed bravely. "We fight as one," she growled with confidence, and the dark brown tabby brushed his tail over an unusually soft stomach._

_Suddenly, lots of small creatures scurried over the rocks towards the SkyClan cats. "Rats SkyClan, get ready!" the large ginger tom shrieked._

_A rat leapt at a dappled grey tom and the clearing broke into loud shrieks and cries. "SkyClan! Attack!"_

**How'd you like my very short epilogue? Perfect and suspenseful wasn't it? You guys all want a sequel now to find out what happens don't you? Is this their last battle? Well, ask for a sequel and find out!**


End file.
